Sonic: Vines of Sorrow
by MegaMonZX0-FF
Summary: It has been a few months after the events of Sonic X. Tails has fell into depression and quit the team after Cosmo sacrificed her life. But when a new threat arrives, Tails must rejoin the team, save the world, and overcome his grief. Tails X Cream.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Comment: Welcome everyone to my first fanfiction posted on . As this is my first, I highly request constructive criticism so that I can improve my writing. I will also point out that some of these characters are copywrited by Sonic Team, SEGA, and Sonic Project. The rest are owned by me.**

**WARNING: The following is a Tails X Cream fanfiction. If you think that Tails should not love another after Cosmo, this isn't the story for you. I have nothing against Tails X Cosmo (except for her choice of giving her life to save the galaxy), and I especially have nothing against Cosmo. I just prefer Tails X Cream much more.**

* * *

Sonic: Vines of Sorrow Ch. 1

It was a cold, cloudy, winter day. A time when the flowers don't bloom and the trees don't grow their leaves, until spring. It has been a few months after the alien race known as the Metarex have attacked. A few months since young Cosmo, of the alien race called the Seedrians, gave up her life to put an end to the intergalactic conquest of the Metarex. The cost of her sacrifice was the emotional pain that has struck her friends. Time has passed, and the wounds of the sacrifice have been healed, except for one individual: A young, two-tailed fox that has developed feelings stronger than friendship for the Seedrian. It was he who had to do the sacrifice.

Once a kind, energetic, and cheerful kid; the two-tailed fox, Miles Prower, referred by his friends as Tails, has turned into a depressed, withdrawn person. Sonic, a hedgehog that was as close as a brother to him, and his friends tried to help him get better, but every time Tails tells them to leave him alone. All the time after the fight against the Metarex, Tails has spent his time alone in his workshop, where he builds devices that help his team. Except this time, he just builds machines that serve little purpose, since he no longer aids his friends in fighting against the tyrant that they constantly face, Dr. Eggman Robotnik.

On this day, a little rabbit with ears longer than the average ran across the snow covered fields to his workshop. The rabbit's name was Cream. She was a gentle creature who tries to make friends with everyone she meets and hates when people are hurt or when they're sad. Behind her was a little Chao named Cheese, who constantly accompanies Cream and is like a little brother to her.

Cream had just turned seven and for her birthday she decided to give Tails some ice cream, knowing that he was still hurt from losing Cosmo, who was also close friends with Cream. In her hands were two ice cream cones, one with strawberry flavored ice cream for herself and one with chocolate chip mint ice cream for Tails. Cheese had a little ice cream cone with vanilla flavored ice cream for himself.

Cream reached the door of the workshop. She set her strawberry ice cream cone down and knocked on the door. No one answered. She opened the door, picked up her strawberry ice cream, and walked inside. She saw Tails working on his plane, the X Tornado. Tails didn't even notice her coming in.

"Tails?" Cream said.

Tails stopped what he was working on and looked at Cream. His expression, contrary to his regular happy, cheerful expression, was gloomy and miserable.

"What is it now?" he responded.

"Well," Cream said, "It is my birthday and I was thinking about giving you some ice cream, if it will cheer you up."

"Just leave me alone." Tails said and turned back to his work.

Cream looked over to a table where a rose that has grown from a flower pot was; the only remains of the one that gave up her life to save the universe.

"Tails I know it's hard." Cream said. "Cosmo meant a lot to me to. And after everything with Emerl-" she paused, trying not to cry as the memories of both people she lost flashed through her head. "I can relate."

Before the Metarex attack, Cream had befriended Emerl; a robot originally designed for combat, but also programmed to be friendly when there was no time of war. Cream and Emerl have developed a strong friendship, but a glitch created when Emerl comes into contact with a chaos emerald, a legendary crystal said to contain incredible power, causes Emerl to run amok and attack everyone around him. Emerl's combat technique was to copy his opponent's attacks and respond with a replica of the attacks. However, it takes him a short amount of time to copy a move and execute it. Fighting tag team style, Cream and Cheese were able to stop Emerl. The battle ended with Cream kicking Emerl into the ocean. As Emerl sank to the bottom, he replayed a recording of the fight. Right before Cream kicked him into the ocean, he discovered a tear in Cream's eye. Emerl took that emotion as his own, before he self-destructed.

Looking back on the memories, Cream and Cheese softly started to sob. Noticing their crying, Tails went over to them.

"Don't cry." He said.

"Here," Cream said, handing him the ice cream cone she planned to give him, "This is for you. It's chocolate chip mint, your favorite right?"

"Yeah," he said taking the ice cream cone and taking a lick.

"You like it?" Cream asked.

"Yeah," Tails lied. In truth, he couldn't find the taste and he didn't feel any better. But he was able to make a smile for her. It was weak, but it made Cream and Cheese feel better.

Suddenly, a loud thud was heard outside the workshop. Tails, Cream, and Cheese ran outside to see what was going on. What they found was a giant, robotic, lizard-like figure. It stood up on its hind legs and towered over them, much like the Metarex robots have.

"People of this planet," It said, "Surrender your souls to the Donkel."

"And if we don't?" Cream said to the giant robot. She had developed a trait of bravery since she has been fighting alongside Sonic and his friends for a long time.

"Then we will take them from you by force." The lizard responded.

"That is if you can keep up with us," Said a voice.

Everyone turned to the voice.

"Sonic!" Tails and Cream said.

Sonic was well known for his fast running; running even faster than the speed of sound. He wasn't very far when the huge thud hit, and it took him only a few seconds to make it there.

"Ah…" The robotic lizard said, sounding pleased by what he saw, "So you are the famous Sonic the hedgehog that has taken down the Metarex."

"Yep," Sonic said, "and if you don't want to see how I did it, you better not try to steal anyone's soul, especially if it's from Tails, Cream, and Cheese."

"Hm, so you know these people," the robot-lizard said.

"Ya think I took the Metarex out alone?" Sonic responded in his sarcastic manner.

"Who are you anyway?" Said Tails, "And who are the Donkel?"

"I am Lethal Lizard," the creature answered, "We, the Donkel, feed on the life energy of people from many planets." He looked directly at Tails. "We especially like the people who are unable to resist the extraction; the miserable, the lonely, the depressed. It is the people who cannot find what makes their life happy and worth living; people like you, fox boy."

"No way," A voice said. Everyone looked and saw two other figures. A pink hedgehog named Amy and a red echidna named Knuckles. These two were also friends with Sonic.

"Tails has plenty of reasons to live," said Amy, the one the voice belonged to.

"Now get off the planet before we make you," said Knuckles.

The battle began. Sonic used his fast running and kicked Lethal Lizard in the head. Tails flew using his two-tails as rotor blades and kicked the enemy in the head. Knuckles threw a strong punch in the chest. Amy summoned her Piko-Piko hammer and swung at the head. Cream threw Cheese at the enemy and Cheese threw a punch on impact. Despite their efforts, they were only able to cause minor damage to the robotic lizard.

"Tails," Sonic said, "Desperate times call for desperate measures. It's time to break out the Sonic Powered Cannon."

Tails hesitated at this, but continued to do what he was told. He, Amy, and Cream ran into his workshop and into a gigantic chamber that housed the Blue Typhoon, the spaceship that Tails and the team used to travel into space to fight the Metarex. Tails went inside and prepared the giant vessel for launch. Sonic and Knuckles continued their battle against Lethal Lizard.

Suddenly, a barrage of missiles came out of nowhere. Sonic and Knuckles looked up to see the F-15 of Sonic's Chronicler, Christopher Thorndyke.

"Chris!" Sonic exclaimed.

Then they heard a rumble as a huge hole opened and the Blue Typhoon emerged.

"Hey Chris," Amy said using a communication radio, "Can you get Sonic? We are going to use the Sonic Powered Cannon."

"Roger," the 18 year old human responded.

He flew his jet close to the ground and Sonic jumped on top. Chris then flew him to the Blue Typhoon. Tails pressed a button and part of the front deck of the Blue Typhoon opened and one large cannon emerged. Sonic jumped from Chris' jet onto the deck and got into the cannon.

"All right Tails," Sonic said, "Fire away."

Tails hesitated as the memory of Cosmo's sacrifice flashed through his head. During the final battle, Cosmo had to lower a gravity field that had been created around the planet sized form of Dark Oak, leader of the Metarex, while he used the power of the planet eggs, the energy of the planets, to wipe out the universe. Cosmo bypassed the natural barrier and transformed into a blossom tree. She could only stop the gravity field as long as she was attached to Dark Oak. Tails launched the Sonic Power Cannon with Sonic and another hedgehog named Shadow at Dark Oak destroying both Dark Oak and Cosmo.

"Tails?" Sonic said. Tails recovered.

"Oh, right," Tails said, "SONIC POWER CANNON FIRE!"

Tails pressed a button that launched Sonic at Lethal Lizard. Sonic hit Lethal Lizard in the chest and went right through him. Tails, Amy, and Cream set the Blue Typhoon down and got out. Chris landed his jet. Everyone gathered around Lethal Lizard.

"It is not over yet," Lethal Lizard said, "The Donkel have just begun to invade this planet. Soon this planet will be part of our empire. It will, in the name of his majesty…Dark Sapling."

A light came from inside the hole in his chest.

"Get away!" shouted Tails.

Everyone ran away from Lethal Lizard as an explosion engulfed him.

"Invasion?" Said Cream.

"Empire?" Said Amy.

"Dark Sapling?" Said Tails.

"Sounds like a new adventure to me." Sonic said.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic: Vines of Sorrow Ch. 2

High up in the mountains, not too far from Green Hill, where Sonic and his friends lived, Dr. Eggman had taken a break from his world domination to go skiing. He was taking in the view from high up in the mountains, when he suddenly noticed the pile of dust that went into the air where Lethal Lizard hit the ground.

"Hm…" he said, taking a closer look at it through his binoculars, "Something villainous, other than me, this way comes."

Sonic and the team gather together at Chris' new mansion. The mansion was built on Green Hill in Apotos after Chris was able to bring himself and his family and friends to Sonic's world just a couple of days after the battle against the Metarex.

"Why doesn't Sonic just use the Chaos Emeralds to go Super Sonic and take them all out?" Tails said.

"Well…" Sonic responded, embarrassed, "Last time we faced Eggman, he tried to steal them from us in one go, so, after I taught him a lesson, I decided to scatter the Chaos Emeralds all over the planet so that it will be harder for him to get them."

"Looks like YOUR brain is even slower than YOUR feet," Knuckles said.

"Hey!" Sonic lashed back, "How was I supposed to know that there was another armada of aliens planning to conquer the galaxy?"

"Calm down," said Amy, "What's important is that we get the Chaos Emeralds before Dr. Eggman or the Donkel do."

"Maybe Tails can fly us to the emeralds using the Blue Typhoon," said Cream.

"I don't want to go back on that ship after what happened," Tails said, hanging his head, "To me it holds memories of what was too good to be true."

Cream hung her head, ashamed to have brought it up.

"Tails," Sonic replied, "I know that you are still upset about Cosmo, but that was the past. Life is a one-way road. You cannot go back and change the events; you can only look back at them. And if you keep looking back, you will miss out on what lies ahead on the road. We have a new adventure, and we know you wouldn't want to miss out on it. And I know that Cosmo wouldn't want you to mope forever about what happened."

Tails looked up at Sonic and then thought about what Cosmo had said to him before she was completely gone for good; she told him not to cry and that she will always be with him.

"Alright," Tails said, despite how he felt, "I'll do it."

Cream looked up with a happy expression and said, "Thank you, Tails."

"Chao chao," Cheese chirped in joy.

Tails turned to Knuckles.

"Knuckles," said Tails, "We're going to need the Master Emerald."

"What?" Responded Knuckles, "Can't the ship be able to fly without it?"

"The auxiliary engine doesn't have the energy to power the whole ship for a long time," said Tails, "and the Sonic Power Cannon took a lot out of it. We need the Master Emerald to fly the ship from continent to continent."

Knuckles groaned and said, "Okay, but remember, it's my duty to guard it, and I don't want anyone to lay a hand on it."

"Chris better hurry up and say his goodbyes to his family and friends," said Sonic, "I can't wait for our new adventure to start."

"Oh," said Cream, "I better say goodbye to mother as well. I'll be right back."

"Meet us at the Blue Typhoon when you're done," said Amy.

Cream raced home to say goodbye to her mother, Vanilla.

She walked into the house and found her mother on the couch.

"Mother," Cream said, "I'm going off on a new adventure."

"Thank you for telling me," said Vanilla.

"Don't worry," said Cream, "We will come back alive like we always do."

"You better promise me," said Vanilla, "And I hope that you will come back on Valentine's Day."

"Why?" asked Cream.

"Vector has asked for my hand in marriage," Vanilla said, with a smile, "And we were planning for that day to be our marriage."

"Why would you marry Vector?" Cream asked, surprised.

"Vector is a nice person," Vanilla answered, "He kept me company while you were off with Sonic to battle Dr. Eggman, and he has helped me clean the house. I have really gotten to know him after we had our times alone. I think that he will also make a great stepfather for you."

Cream paused and thought about it. She didn't know what it was like to have a father. Vanilla said her father, Cookie, was killed in one of the first attacks led by Eggman only weeks after she was born. She lived a lonely life with her mother and was not very happy. On her sixth birthday, she found the Chao egg that hatched Cheese and had quickly formed a friendship with him. Cream had become much happier since then and was eager to develop friendships with everyone she met.

"I always wondered what it would be like to have a father," said Cream.

"Then you're okay with it?" said Vanilla.

"I am," said Cream, "Anyway, I'm heading off for a new adventure." She headed toward the door. "Goodbye."

"Good bye," Vanilla said, "And good luck."

Chris gave his family and friends his regards and met with Sonic and the team right outside the Blue Typhoon.

"G.U.N. is on high alert and is sending out troops to defend the continents from the Donkel invasion," said Chris, "I will keep in touch with them."

With all the preparations completed, they headed into the Blue Typhoon and prepared for takeoff.

"Where to, captain?" Sonic said.

"Southeast," said Tails, "In Mazuri. That is where our first Chaos Emerald would be."

The Blue Typhoon rose up into the air and flew to its destination. Behind them, a giant red and black airship, the Egg Carrier, followed.

In space, a huge black ship was in orbit around the planet. In the captain's chair, a tall figure in black armor looked down at the planet from the bridge. Two other figures, also in black armor, sat in chairs that were on both sides of the captain's.

"It appears that Lethal Lizard has already been defeated by the blue hedgehog and his friends," the captain said in a deep voice.

"Surprising that this group has that much power," the figure to the captain's left said in a female voice.

"You shouldn't be surprised, Andromeda," the captain responded, "After all, it was they who defeated the Metarex."

"It is still a mystery how it was done," said the third figure, also in a female voice.

"That is true, Hera," said the captain, "but we will figure that out. Send in the next fighter upon my orders."

"Understood," said Hera.

"Soon this world will be in our control," said Andromeda "we will not let you down, Dark Sapling."


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: If you get the joke about the "Snooping as usual, I see" meme, DO NOT discuss it in the review. This is K+.**

* * *

Sonic: Vines of Sorrow Ch. 3

The team landed in the hot savannah of Mazuri; on their quest for the first Chaos Emerald. Not too far behind them, the Egg Carrier touched down.

On board the Egg Carrier, a human-like, female bat creature lurked in the shadows. She snuck through the craft, not making a sound, but was distracted by a jewel that was lying on the ground near her. She took the gem and triggered an alarm. She heard footsteps and tried to hide, but was unable to in the small room that she was in. She soon met eyes with Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, the captain of the ship and archenemy of Sonic.

"Snooping as usual, I see," the plump, evil genius said.

"Okay," said the bat, whose name was Rouge, "You caught me."

"I know that you have an eye for gems," Dr. Eggman said, "that's why this trap was so easy to make."

"Let me guess," Rouge said, "You want me to ditch G.U.N. and do some more work for you?"

"Of course," Dr. Eggman's responded.

"Sure," said Rouge, "I will be happy too, if I get well paid."

"You will," Dr. Eggman said, holding up a crystal, "You will get very well paid."

Rouge was escorted to the bridge. There, she met two robots; one resembling a rooster, and another resembling a tank with arms that had drills on the ends.

"EGG-001," squawked the robotic rooster, "formerly Decoe, now Scratch; capable of fast running speed and flight."

"EGG-002," spoke the tank with arms, "formerly Bocoe, now Grounder; excavation, demolition, and heavy artillery."

Then, a black and red hedgehog came up to meet Rouge.

"Ah, Shadow," Rouge said, "long time, no see."

"A pretty long time too," said Shadow, "since I took a detour."

"It's her isn't it?" said Rouge.

"Yeah," Shadow responded, his head drooping, "Molly."

Shadow had become close to a human girl named Molly, who he and Rouge met on a distant planet during the war against the Metarex. Molly reminded him about a girl that he had known before named Maria, who he was also close too. And, much like Maria, Molly had succumbed to a tragic fate.

"Hey," Rouge said, "Where's that adorable, little Dark Chao robot whose been eyeing the bunny on the other team?"

"Don't spill it!" responded the robot that she mentioned that entered the bridge right when she said it.

The little robot was called Bokkun. He was the messenger robot for Dr. Eggman who delivered explosive, not the synonym to exciting, messages to Sonic and his team. He had a crush on Cream, but was afraid that she would reject him. He wasn't that much of a bad guy and had helped Sonic and his team in the past, but he still worked with Dr. Eggman for the majority.

"Ah, right on time," Rouge said, "How's Eggman treating you?"

"Fine," Bokkun responded, though his head drooped. In truth, he was poorly treated by Dr. Eggman.

"Pardon me," said a voice that sounded like it came from a little girl, "but I have some cleaning to do."

The little group turned to the doors of the bridge to see a little Hero Chao Robot, named Breezy. She was made by Dr. Eggman not too long after the war against the Metarex to help clean Dr. Eggman's hideouts and machines. She got great praise from Eggman and was a perfect little angel… or so she was programmed to be.

Breezy flew past the group using a jet pack, much like Bokkun does, and started to clean the windshields.

"Okay team," Dr. Eggman said, "Wait time is over. We've got a hedgehog to hunt."

Meanwhile, Sonic and the team exit the Blue Typhoon and headed into the village. Chris stayed behind in case of an attack on the Blue Typhoon. They asked around for anyone who saw a Chaos Emerald. One of them claimed to have seen one in the savannah, so the team headed in that direction.

"Once again, we are facing off against some evil doers other than Eggman's armies," Sonic said, "Good thing. I get bored of facing off against that egghead."

"I agree," Knuckles said, "I could use some different kind of baddies to smash."

"And someone else to make a fool out of you," Sonic added.

Knuckles groans, rolls his eyes, and says, "Well, I'll have you know that I've wised up to Eggman's tricks. If I haven't, then why haven't I fought for him in the past couple of months?"

"Of course you have wised up," Sonic said, "I was just joking."

"Well, nobody's laughing," Knuckles stated.

Knuckles had always fell victim to Dr. Eggman's tricks. Dr. Eggman constantly claims to Knuckles that he will turn over a new leaf, when, in reality, he is just using Knuckles as a way to reach his goals. Cosmo had shown sympathy to Knuckles' constant falling for his tricks.

"Besides," Knuckles added, "Maybe someday he will change. And Cos-" He paused to change his words knowing that Tails was around. "I mean, you know who believes that people can change as well."

"Well if that's the case," Amy said, "Then why can't you consider Rouge as not just a jewel thief?"

"Huh?" Knuckles responded.

"Sure," Amy said, "Rouge can be a nuisance, a really big nuisance, but we all have to admit it, she has helped us in the past."

Knuckles paused and thought about it. There was more to Rouge than a jewel thief. He thought back to when they were fighting at Space Colony A.R.K. over the pieces of the master emerald, back to when Rouge slipped and was about to fall to her doom and Knuckles grabbed her. He remembered when Rouge gave up the pieces of the master emerald for no apparent reason. He also remembered the other times that she helped the team.

"Hey look," Cream said, taking a red gem out of a tree, "We found one!"

"Chao chao!" Cheese chirped in excitement.

"Ah, congratulations," said a voice.

They all spun around to find Dr. Eggman and his group. They also found themselves surrounded by swat bots.

"We found you," said Scratch, "And have you surrounded. Ba-ha-ha-ha!"

"Now hand over that Chaos Emerald," Grounder demanded, swapping the drills on his arms for machine guns, "Before we make you."

Suddenly, there came a rumbling sound and the ground started shaking. Everyone looked into the direction of the sound. A giant robotic rhinoceros that stood up on its hind legs and had treads for feet sped towards them.

"Just when we thought we had enough trouble already," Sonic said.

The giant rhinoceros made it to the group.

"I'm guessing you're another one of the goons for the Donkel," Sonic said.

"Correct," the giant robot said, "They call me Rage Rhino."

Eggman panicked, turned to his workers, and said, "I think we should let Shadow and Rouge take care of this." Then, they ran off.

Sonic and company went into battle. Shadow was able to teleport and attack and Rouge was capable of the drill kick, but the combined efforts of the creator proclaimed ultimate life form and the treasure hunter was not much of a help. In the midst of the fighting, Raging Rhino caught Cream in one of his giant hands and got the Chaos Emerald in the other. Wires protruded from inside his hand and poked into Cream's fur. Cream struggled to get free from the grip, but was unable too. Then, a hissing whisper was heard inside her head.

"Sleep well, do not dream, do not awake, just sleep."

"Sleep well, do not dream, do not awake, just sleep."

Cream felt herself getting weaker and weaker as her life energy slowly started to fade from her and enter Raging Rhino. She fought to stay awake, but, for some reason, she remembered Emerl.

"We can see your greatest sorrows," said Raging Rhino, "and we can use them against you. They are the key to obtaining our power."

"Emerl," Cream said, as the image of Emerl's demise played through her head.

Now, give us your energy," Raging Rhino continued, "and you can be with him… and her again." Then the memory of Cosmo's demise appeared in Cream's mind.

"Cosmo," Cream said.

As the sadness started to build inside her, she was unable to keep her life energy. She couldn't struggle; she couldn't speak; she could barely even breathe. Her eyes were about to close, when Knuckles forced the grip on Cream to come undone. He grabbed Cream and landed safely on the ground.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine," Cream said, "But it was close."

"Quick," Sonic said, "We got to get to the Blue Typhoon. We need the Sonic Power Cannon."

The team started running for the giant ship. The ship took off, produced the Sonic Power Cannon and Sonic went inside of it. Tails aimed for Raging Rhino.

"SONIC POWER CANNON, FIRE!" Tails shouted.

Sonic was launched at Raging Rhino and blasted through his chest.

"No," Raging Rhino said, "I almost had her energy. If she still has a trace of life energy left, she will recover."

"Thanks for the good news," Sonic remarked.

Raging Rhino self-destructed.

"I'll take that," Rouge said as she swiped the Chaos Emerald from the rubble.

"Hey wait," Sonic said, but Rouge was already heading off.

Sonic and Shadow chased after her and were able to stop her.

"Rouge," Sonic said, "why are you trying to steal the Chaos Emeralds despite that the fate of our world and, once again, the galaxy depends on it?"

"Why?" Rouge said, "Jewels are my passion, I collect them. And I wouldn't miss out on a golden opportunity like this."

"You're giving up the fate of the world and the galaxy," Shadow said, "just for gems?"

"Yep," Rouge said, "I am a dirty treasure hunter."

"Rouge," Sonic said, "the life of a treasure hunter, or treasure thief in your case, is only to find items of valuable quality. They may be valuable and worth a lot, but they are just items. Items are nothing like actual people. Items cannot make you truly happy."

The rest of the team was able to catch up to Sonic.

"Sonic," Knuckles said, "what are you doing? Take the emerald from her."

"Relax," Sonic said, "I want to know what Rouge will do now."

Rouge paused to think about what she will do. She looked at Shadow and Knuckles, the two closest people to her. She made her choice. She tossed the emerald to Sonic.

"I'll steal them another time," Rouge said.

She walked off with Shadow.

"You know," Shadow said, "you're not going to get your pay."

"I know," Rouge said.

Sonic gave the emerald to Knuckles.

"I guess it is true," Knuckles said, "Rouge is more than just a jewel thief."

The team returned to the Blue Typhoon and spent the night in Mazuri.

"Who knows," Sonic said, "maybe it's Rouge who will change."

"I hope so," said Knuckles, "It will make my job of guarding the Master Emerald easier. Which leads to our next question: When will Tails change back to his normal self and how?"

Tails sat on his bed in his room, looking at the picture of the party that the team had on the Blue Typhoon halfway through their battle against the Metarex. He could not stop staring at Cosmo, who was in the picture, right beside him. He then moved to a desk with the flower pot with the rose that still didn't bloom where he set down the picture.

Meanwhile, in Cream's room, Cream sat on her bed, with Cheese sleeping right next to her. She looked at the red Chaos Emerald that she had in her hands, the one that awakened the destructive killer in Emerl.

Both Tails and Cream shed a tear. Cream's tear fell onto the red Chaos Emerald while Tails' tear fell onto the rose.

Meanwhile, in the ship above the planet, Dark Sapling, Hera, and Andromeda met to discuss the recent event.

"It seems that Raging Rhino was unable to strip that little bunny of her life energy," Andromeda said, "but we were able to gather some nonetheless."

"Next time," Hera suggested, "we will send two to make sure that the life energy will be completely drained from the next victim."

"Make sure of it," Dark Sapling said, "we need life energy, if we are to reconstruct the universe."


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic: Vines of Sorrow Ch. 4

Two giant, bird like robots, one white and one black, landed on the hills that overlooked the city in Spagnolia.

"Looks like our targets haven't arrived yet," the black bird said in a male voice.

"While we wait, why don't we complete our second objective," suggested the white bird in a female voice.

The black one agreed and the two birds flew over to the city. People looked up into the sky in horror as the two birds swooped down, their talons producing long wires that attached onto the victims and drained them of their life energy. G.U.N. troops, tanks, and jets fired at the giant robotic birds, but to no avail.

Then, the black bird spotted the Blue Typhoon upon the horizon.

"Death Dove," said the black bird, "Why don't you take care of harvesting life energy while I take care of our primary targets?"

"Sure thing, Carnivore Crow," Death Dove responded, "We don't want them to interfere with our plans. Just be careful."

"I promise," Carnivore Crow said, before he flew off to intercept the Blue Typhoon.

The crew aboard the Blue Typhoon saw the incoming attacker.

"Quick," Sonic said, "Prepare the Sonic Power Cannon."

Tails prepared the Sonic Power Cannon to launch Sonic at the giant bird. Sonic was launched and hit the target, making a hole in its head. The bird fell to the ground and self-destructed after it hit. At first, the crew cheered for their accomplishment. Then they realized something. Sonic couldn't get back to the ship.

"We got to get down there and search for Sonic," Amy said as she ran toward the docking bay.

"I'll catch up to you later," Tails said, "I got to set down the Blue Typhoon first."

Amy raced for her pink aircraft that Tails had rebuilt after it was destroyed in the Metarex War. Cream followed behind her to keep her company. They jumped in to the cockpit and prepared for takeoff. Chris boarded the Hyper Tornado.

"I'm coming with you," he said, "There is another one of the Donkel down there. Sonic is definitely going to need some help."

The group took off.

Death Dove had observed the demise of Carnivore Crow. She started to sob. That sadness turned to rage as she let out a loud screech and flew off after Amy's ship.

Tails set down the Blue Typhoon and launched the X Tornado, following the Hyper Tornado and Amy's ship.

Meanwhile, aboard the Egg Carrier, setting down right beside the Blue Typhoon, Dr. Eggman was conjuring up another great scheme.

"So," he said, looking through his binoculars, "it appears that most of the crew has left to look for Sonic."

He spotted Knuckles on the deck, watching the ships.

"Perfect," Dr. Eggman said, "this is just what I need to try to get Knuckles on my side."

"Haven't you tried enough?" Scratch squawked.

"Yeah," Grounder added, "Knuckles has gotten pretty smart about your tricks. Even we can see that."

"Who knows," Dr. Eggman replied, "maybe this time he will. Bokkun?"

Bokkun came up to the bridge. "Yes master," he said.

"I need you to send a message to Knuckles," Dr. Eggman said, "I will get him to cooperate with me."

"I don't know," Bokkun said, "he has wised up to your tricks, so I doubt it will-"

"Just do it," Dr. Eggman interrupted.

Bokkun did as he was asked.

Meanwhile, Tails has just caught up to Amy, Cream, and Chris.

"I will find Sonic," Amy said, "and I will make him mine."

"Another one has a valentine," Tails said, "and Valentine's Day is in less than a week." He let out a sad sigh.

Amy snapped out of her "Sonic obsessed" behavior at his miserable reaction. "Don't feel bad about it, Tails," she said.

"I deserve to feel bad about it," Tails responded, "Cosmo was the only one for me."

"Maybe she isn't," Amy said, "She was destined to save the universe. Maybe you should find someone else."

"Maybe you should," Tails said, "You're always obsessed about Sonic. You act like he is the only one. You only seem to care about him. He does care for you, but he will not accept your true feelings."

"Just because I am in love with him," Amy said, "doesn't mean I don't care about everyone else. Cream here is like a sister to me and you Tails, you and Sonic are as close as brothers, and I understand that. You are like the valiant steed for my heroic knight."

They were then attacked by Death Dove. Amy and Tails' ships were downed. The ships received heavy damage, but were still intact. The crew aboard did not receive a scratch. Tails, Amy, and Cream got out.

"How dare you," screeched the giant, robotic bird, "How dare you destroy Carnivore Crow."

"Who are you?" asked Tails, "and who is Carnivore Crow?"

"I am Death Dove," the robotic bird said, "Carnivore Crow is my partner and my love, and you destroyed him." She started sobbing.

"That guy was your love?" Amy said, surprised.

"We are so sorry," Cream said, "we didn't know."

"Your apologies don't matter," Death Dove said, "you are the enemies, and I will take your energy. And once Dark Sapling's plan is complete, I will not have to cry anymore."

Death Dove attacked Tails and Amy.

Meanwhile, at the Blue Typhoon, Bokkun made it to Knuckles.

"Dr. Eggman wants to speak with you," Bokkun said, and turned on the televised message.

"How about I send him a reply," Knuckles said as he took Bokkun and the message and threw them all the way back to the Egg Carrier.

Back at the battle, Tails and Amy tried to fight back, but were caught in Death Dove's talons. They struggled to get free, but couldn't. Wires protruded from Death Dove's talons and attached onto Tails and Amy. Then the whispers spoke to them.

"Sleep well, do not dream, do not awake, just sleep."

"Sleep well, do not dream, do not awake, just sleep."

Then the dark memories appeared in Tails and Amy's heads. The memory of Sonic's supposed death aboard the Space Colony A.R.K. flashed through their memories.

"That isn't true," Tails said, "Sonic survived."

"Yeah," Amy said, "there is no sorrow to feel there."

"Oh," Death Dove responded, "But there is another one that you two have lost."

The memory of Cosmo's demise flashed through Tails and Amy's heads. Tails felt a great wave of sadness.

"Ah," Death Dove said looking down at Tails, "So you understand what it means to lose someone who was so close to you. Don't worry; you will be with her soon."

"Tails!" Amy said, "Don't give in."

"Tails! Amy!" Cream said, launching Cheese at the talons to try to release them, but to no avail.

Amy was able to keep fighting, but Tails was unable to resist the extraction and the energy quickly left him. He was about to close his eyes when suddenly, out of nowhere, Sonic spin dashed and attacked the talons. Tails was freed.

"Sonic!" Amy cried.

"Yep, that's me," Sonic said, then he held out a blue jewel, "and boy am I lucky to find a Chaos Emerald after getting shot out. Hang on."

"RING TUNNEL!" cried out Chris and a stream of large yellow rings was created from the Hyper Tornado.

Sonic dashed trough the rings and hit Death Dove hard in the chest. Death Dove was launched backwards and let go of Amy.

"Let's get back to the Blue Typhoon," Sonic said, "and put this hunk of junk out of her misery."

They all ran back for the Blue Typhoon.

Bokkun was tossed all the way backed to the Egg Carrier, where, on the deck, he was greeted by Dr. Eggman, Scratch, Grounder, and Breezy.

"So," Dr. Eggman said, "How did it go?"

The message, which Bokkun had in his hands, self-destructed. A large chunk of smoke was produced from the explosion.

"Not as you planned," Bokkun said.

The crew made it back to the Blue Typhoon and prepared the Sonic Power Cannon.

"SONIC POWER CANNON, FIRE!" Tails cried, and Sonic shot from the cannon and hit Death Dove right in the chest, making a hole in it.

"I have failed to take out the primary targets," Death Dove said as she plummeted towards the earth, "But I am glad that I will be with my dear Carnivore Crow again."

Death Dove hit the ground and self-destructed.

The crew went to retrieve the ships that Death Dove had downed so that they can be repaired. Tails, Amy, and Cream went into the ship bay to repair the ships.

"At least Carnivore Crow and Death Dove are with each other again," Amy said.

Tails, Amy, and Cream silently worked on the ships. Then, after a while, Cream's sensitive ears heard Tails mumble something.

"What did you say?" Cream asked, looking up from her work.

"Nothing," Tails said.

"Really?" Amy asked, looking up as well, "You don't want to share it?"

Tails sighed and said, "I said that Sonic shouldn't have saved me."

Amy and Cream were shocked by what he had said.

"Tails!" Amy said, "How can you say that?"

"Death Dove was about to put ME out of my misery," Tails said, "Sonic should have let me die in her clutches, let me reunite with Cosmo in the afterlife."

"But if you did," Cream said. She wanted to say more but interrupted herself when she started to feel like crying. She tried to fight back the emotion, but she couldn't.

"Just thinking about losing another friend is just too much," she said and burst into tears.

Amy hugged Cream.

Tails suddenly realized what he had done.

"Cream, I'm sorry," he said, "Don't cry."

"You should be ashamed for what you said," Amy said.

"I am," Tails said, "I didn't want to make Cream cry."

"Promise you will stay alive?" Cream sniffed.

"I promise," Tails said.

Cream felt a little better after hearing those words.

They continued their work in silence again.

"Amy?" Cream asked, "What does it feel like when you are in love?"

Cream had never experienced love herself, so it was a curiosity to her.

"It is something that words cannot describe," Amy said, "you have to see it for yourself."

"I would really like to find out," Cream said.

"Maybe someday," Amy said, "You will find out."

That day was, actually, much closer than they had thought.

Meanwhile, in the spaceship orbiting the planet, Dark Sapling, Hera, and Andromeda got together for another meeting about the events.

"It appears that we were able to gather much life energy after the attack on that town," Hera stated.

"However," added Andromeda, "the primary targets are still alive."

"Well then," Dark sapling said, "let us see how much they can take against the army that we plan to create."


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic: Vines of Sorrow Ch. 5

Sonic and the team landed on a cold, vast glacier in Holoska, with the Egg Carrier landing somewhere behind them. They got out of the Blue Typhoon and started to look around.

"So," Sonic said, "the Chaos Emerald is supposed to be around here, right?"

"Yeah," Tails said, "The radar says it is located here."

"Brr," Cream shivered, "It's cold here."

"Nonetheless, we have to keep going," Amy said.

Suddenly, a huge chunk of metal came out of the sky and hit the ground, far from where the team was standing.

"What was that?" Sonic said.

"Looks like the Donkel are planning something big," Tails said.

The team started running to the crash site.

Meanwhile, in the Egg Carrier, Bokkun sat in a corner, gloomily. Breezy noticed him and walked over to him.

"That wasn't nice of Dr. Eggman to punish you," Breezy said, "Knuckles has wised up to his tricks. He didn't even get the whole message. You don't deserve to sit in the corner like this."

"You are lucky," Bokkun said, "Dr. Eggman really likes you. He doesn't pay much attention to me."

"You are lucky as well," Breezy said, "You are able to go outside and have fun pulling pranks on Sonic and his team. As for me-"

Scratch and Grounder entered the room where Breezy and Bokkun were.

"Nice to see you two," Scratch said, "but there is no time for chatting."

"Breezy," Grounder said, "get back to work."

"I have already finished," Breezy said.

"Did you mop the floor?" Scratch said.

"Moped and waxed it," Breezy said.

"Polish the furniture?" Grounder said.

"Down to the last detail," Breezy said.

"Beat the rugs?" Scratch said.

"Until every last piece of dirt was out," Breezy said.

"Do the vacuuming?" Grounder said.

"Corner to corner," Breezy said.

"Scrub the walls?" Scratch said.

"From the very top to the very bottom," Breezy said.

"Dry-clean the drapes?" Grounder said.

"Each and every one of them," Breezy said.

"Feed the fish?" Scratch said.

"We don't have any fish," Breezy said.

"Okay, so you're done with your work," Scratch said, "Go ahead and chat."

Scratch and Grounder left.

"Who do they think I am?" she said, "Cinder-robot?"

She sat down right beside Bokkun and heaved a sigh.

"I wish I was like you Bokkun," she said, "out in the open and free from these duties."

Bokkun then got an idea.

Meanwhile, Sonic and the team continued toward their destination, with Shadow and Rouge joining in.

"I'm guessing you are after the same target," Sonic said.

"You are correct," Shadow said.

"Interesting," Rouge said, "Why would they send a giant block of junk down here?"

Suddenly, a rumbling sound was heard. A huge hole was created in front of them. This hole was the mouth of a tunnel. Out of the hole came a giant, robotic badger.

"Another day, another baddie to smash," Sonic said. He looked up at the giant robotic badger, "And your name?"

"I am Blizzard Badger," the robot said, "I specialize in digging through glaciers and icebergs. And you will be buried in an icy graveyard."

A battle commenced. During the battle, Tails pulled out a Power Ring to give to Sonic. Blizzard Badger released vapors from his palms aimed toward Tails and Cream. The vapors were able to freeze everything it touches solid. Tails was able to avoid the vapors, but Cream's ears came into contact with them, froze up, and she started to fall. Tails grabbed her, but then Blizzard Badger swiped at them and the two fell into the hole. Knuckles punched Blizzard Badger, making him fall over, hit the rims of the hole, and caused ice to fall and cover up the hole.

"Way to go knucklehead," Sonic commented.

Knuckles gave Sonic an annoyed look.

"We got to dig them out," Amy said.

"First things first," Shadow said, "We must beat Blizzard Badger."

The group ran back to the Blue Typhoon.

Tails recovered inside the tunnel. He switched on a light that was installed into his communicator. He found the power ring right beside him. He looked ahead down the tunnel, which had a downward slope to it. He looked behind to see the hole was sealed. Cream was trapped waist down in the snow that plugged up the hole. Tails dug her out. Cream recovered and switched on the light on her communicator.

"Are you okay," Tails said.

"I feel so cold," Cream said, "and my ears are frozen."

"Here," Tails said, wrapping his two tails around her and embracing her in a hug, "I'll warm you up."

Cream was a little shocked by his actions, but she let him do his work. It was the first time that they hugged. Cream felt her cheeks getting red. They hugged for just a minute or two, but to Cream, it felt like hours. Then Tails pulled away.

"Thank you, Tails," Cream said.

"You're welcome," Tails said.

Then, Cream realized something.

"Where is Cheese?" Cream said as she turned around to the snow covered entrance.

Cream dug through the snow, but couldn't find her little Chao brother. The snow was too thick to dig through completely.

Tails tried to contact Sonic and the rest of the crew, but to no avail.

"I hope Cheese is alright," Cream said.

"I'm sure he is safe with Sonic," Tails assured her.

"I wonder where this tunnel leads us," Cream said, walking down the tunnel, "maybe it leads to the… thing that the Donkel have sent down."

"Most possible," Tails said, "Be careful, Cream. We don't know what the thing is."

The two walked in silence for a while, the light from their communicators causing the icy walls of the tunnel to sparkle. It looked like there were stars all around them.

"It's beautiful," Cream said.

"Yeah," Tails responded.

The two started to look at each other, their eyes fixed on the eyes opposite to them, not looking away. After realizing what they were doing, the two pulled each other out of their gaze, embarrassed. Then, Cream decided to talk with Tails.

"Um…Didn't you say that you were going to make an upgrade for your communicator?" she asked.

"I tried," Tails said, "I want it to make it so that the electromagnetic waves, the energy used for communication, could pass through solid objects, but that would risk harming living organisms, considering that the waves would have to be as short as x-rays or gamma rays."

"So that's bad," Cream said.

"Yep," Tails said, "the penetrating power of short electromagnetic waves, ultraviolet rays or shorter, can be harmful to an organism when it is exposed to them for too long."

"That sounds like a lot," Cream said.

"I know," Tails said, "I sound kind of geeky saying all that stuff."

"That's okay," Cream said, "without that 'geekiness', you wouldn't have had the brains to make all those cool inventions you make to help us out. I think it makes you neat."

"Neat?" Tails said, "You really think so?"

"Yeah," Cream said, "Remember when we first met? When I joined the team to save my mother? I heard that you were such a smart person. So I asked you 'why does ice cream melt?'"

"And I said that is because of the heat that surrounds it," Tails said, "the heat gives energy to the small molecules in the ice cream that stand still to make a solid to start moving and create a liquid."

"I haven't really figured out what all that is," Cream said.

"It's complicated," Tails said.

"That's okay," Cream said, "I don't mind if I've got a lot to learn."

Tails let out a chuckle. "I'm glad you're okay with it," he said.

Cream looked at Tails and let out a gasp.

"You laughed," she exclaimed, "You finally laughed."

"Yeah," Tails said, realizing what he had just done, "I guess I have."

They reached the end of the tunnel and found themselves in a giant hole in the glacier, hundreds of feet deep with the walls being almost completely vertical. They found a giant cylinder, standing tall, which is the giant metallic object that had crashed into the ice, creating the hole they were in. The doors were open.

Tails and Cream walked inside. The capsule was a huge cargo bay with many platforms. Clear capsules containing gray robots were lined up on the walls of the bay. The design of the robots was shockingly familiar.

"Tails," Cream said, "are those…"

"Gizoids?" Tails said, "Like Emerl?"

Suddenly, an alarm sounded, red lights flashed, and a voice system was heard.

"INTRUDERS DETECTECTED. COMENCING IMMEDIATE ACTIVATION OF ALL GIZOID UNITS. REPEAT. INTRUDERS DETECTED. COMENCING IMMEDIATE ACTIVATION OF ALL GIZOID UNITS."

The doors behind Tails and Cream slammed shut. The capsules containing the Gizoids opened. The Gizoids looked towards Tails and Cream and started their attack. Tails and Cream were able to fight back, but they were vastly outnumbered.

Back at the Blue Typhoon, Sonic and the crew have just made it back and were ready to launch the Sonic Power Cannon. Blizzard Badger chased after them, but then he received a signal from the vessel, telling him that there were intruders inside. He ran back to the vessel.

"Yeah," Knuckles said, "You better run."

"Uh… Knux?" Sonic said, "I don't think he's running away from us. We haven't even prepared the weapons. He didn't even look like he was worrying about us turning him into scrap."

"Chao chao," Cheese said.

"What is it, Cheese," Amy said.

"Chao chao chao," Cheese said.

"Is it about Tails and Cream?" Amy said.

"Chao," Cheese said with a nod.

"You think they are in danger?" Amy said.

"Chao," Cheese said with another nod.

"Don't worry," Sonic said, "We will find them."

Meanwhile, back at the cargo vessel, Tails and Cream were slowly starting to fail in keeping back the oncoming enemies. While they didn't fight as strongly as Emerl, they were a forced to be reckoned with in large numbers.

"We got to find a way to open the doors," Tails said, as he looked at his communicator. He installed a device to look for Electronic equipment.

"The security system is being controlled by a computer located at the very top," he said, preparing for takeoff.

"Tails," Cream said, "my ears are still frozen."

Tails quickly grabbed Cream's hands and flew above the Gizoid army. However, one of the Gizoids jumped up high and grabbed one of Cream's legs, whipped her out of Tails' hands, and brought her to the ground with the other Gizoids surrounding her.

"NO!" Tails yelled.

Suddenly, the Power Ring in Tails' hand started to glow. As Tails dropped down to deliver a tail attack, he ended up doing an attack in which he was spinning like a tornado and moving around, with his tails hitting the Gizoids surrounding an amazed Cream. He stopped spinning and felt dizzy, but he quickly recovered.

"Wow!" Cream said, "How did you get that strong?"

"The power ring," Tails said, "But, I thought only Sonic and Shadow could use them. Still, this isn't the time to figure things out. We got to get to the computer."

He then picked up Cream, carrying her bridal style in his arms. Cream felt her cheeks get red again. Still having the power of the Power Ring, Tails flew straight up, with his tails underneath him, propelling him upward.

They made it to the computer on the highest platform, guarded by a few more Gizoids. After taking out the Gizoids, Tails and Cream tried to hack into the computer. The computer screen was filled with text that Tails was unable to analyze. Yet, it felt so familiar. Tails was able to gain control over the computer, open the doors, and commence a self-destruct sequence. He then took Cream and flew out the door. Shortly after they flew out, the cargo vessel self-destructed. Tails and Cream flew out of the hole.

They then found themselves face to face with Blizzard Badger and the Blue Typhoon was not far behind. Blizzard Badger looked down the hole to find only charred pieces of his vessel and Gizoids.

"No!" he yelled, "You destroyed my valuable creations; my Gizoids! Now, you are going to pay!"

He tried to grab a hold of Tails and Cream, but they were able to avoid it. They flew to the Blue Typhoon and prepared the Sonic Power Cannon. Blizzard Badger got blasted in the chest.

"I can't believe it!" Blizzard Badger exclaimed, "All of my hard work, gone to waste."

He exploded.

The crew went into to the hole and, conveniently, found the yellow Chaos Emerald in the corner. Cream got her ears thawed out and was reunited with Cheese. As the evening approached, she went to Tails' room with Cheese by her side once again.

"Hey Tails," she said as she came in, "thank you for helping me out."

"No problem," Tails said, smiling the natural smile of his which was lost for months, "Of course, you helped as well."

"Really?" Cream said.

"Yeah," Tails answered, "you made me feel better when you were with me."

He then turned to look at his potted rose.

"After what had happened with Cosmo," Tails said, "I have felt so miserable. But, when you were with me, talking with me as we walked through the tunnel, I started to feel a little better. After all, you did help me to laugh again."

"I'm really glad about that," Cream said, "It's been so long since I heard you laugh." Then she started to drift off and mumble, "Yet, I never realized how cute your laugh w-" She clamped her hand over her mouth when she realized that she was saying it out loud.

"What?" Tails said.

"Oh! Never mind," Cream said with a giggle of embarrassment.

Tails chuckled and said, "Still, thanks again."

"And I thank you again," Cream said.

Despite having nothing more to say, they just looked at each other. Cheese looked at them, puzzled as to what came over them.

"Chao cha-o," Cheese said in a sing song manner, waving his arm over Cream's face.

The two snapped out of their mesmerized state.

"Uh…I guess we should call it a night," Cream said.

"Okay," Tails said, "Goodnight."

Cream then waved goodbye and headed back to her room. As she did, she thought back to when she talked to Cosmo on the planet Marmolin. She thought back to when she told Cosmo that their friendship was special. Then, she remembered when she and Amy asked Cosmo about how she felt about Tails. Once the memory came into her head, she felt a terrible feeling inside her, like she had done something wrong.

Meanwhile, back at the ship orbiting the planet, Dark Sapling, Hera, and Andromeda looked over the events recorded by the Gizoids in the vessel.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Comment: Sorry for the delay folks. Also, part of this chapter is inspired by fairy-girl27's Only Time Will Tell fanfiction, though I tried hard not to copy it word from word.**

* * *

Sonic: Vines of Sorrow Ch. 6

The team landed at their next destination: Chun-nan. There have been reports that the Donkel have attacked the town and have taken the life energy from the victims. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles prepared the X-Tornado for takeoff.

"Let's get out there, find that emerald, and get back at the Donkel for what they've done," Sonic said.

"I'm right with you," Tails said, hopping into the driver's seat.

"Felling better, Tails?" Sonic said, "You sound a bit like it."

"Yeah," Tails said, "But let's talk about it later."

They took off, leaving Chris, Amy, and Cream in charge of the Blue Typhoon.

Meanwhile, in the Egg Carrier not too far behind the Blue Typhoon, Bokkun went to work on his new assignment.

"Maybe I will do a good job and Dr. Eggman will recognize me some more," he said, as he mopped the floor.

Meanwhile, outside of the Egg Carrier, Breezy decided to do a little spying on the group aboard the Blue Typhoon.

In the Blue Typhoon, Chris was working on the security system and chronicling the recent events while Amy looked out the glass dome, daydreaming about Sonic. Nothing unusual was bothering them. The same could not be said for Cream.

Cream felt troubled as she sat and thought about the events in the ice tunnel in Holoska. For some reason, she started to get a funny feeling when she was hugged and held by Tails. She blushed like she was embarrassed, her heart pounded like she was excited, and butterflies filled her stomach like she was nervous. She also had a guilty feeling in her as well, yet she didn't know why.

"Chao chao?" Cheese said.

"There's nothing wrong Cheese," Cream said.

"Really?" Amy said, overhearing what the two said, neither her, Cream, Cheese, or Chris noticing the little Hero Chao Robot who entered the bridge.

"Really," Cream said.

"Well then," Chris said, "Would you mind telling me what happened with you and Tails for my records?"

"Well," Cream said, bashfully, "We… um… uh…"

Everyone looked at Cream with puzzled faces. Amy let out a little gasp.

"Oh my," she said, "are you blushing?"

"N-n-no," Cream said, her blush deepening, "No, I'm not."

"What happened back there?" Chris asked.

Cream decided that it was best to tell them. Maybe they will know the answer to her odd emotion.

Meanwhile, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles continued their search for the emerald.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before that smile of yours came back," Sonic said to Tails, "I really missed it."

"Did you?" Knuckles said.

"Yeah," Sonic said, "I don't like to see Tails carrying that frown around his face just like he did before I met him."

Before Tails met Sonic, he had been bullied by other neo-animals, the creatures that inhabited Sonic's world, for having two tails. Tails never had parents. Sonic, Tails, and Amy were orphaned after Eggman's first attacks. But, because of the bullying, Tails had it harder than Sonic and Amy. The frown on Tails' face after Cosmo died reminded Sonic a lot about the first time they met; how miserable Tails' expression was. Sonic took him in, treated him like he was the most important person to him, and, within time, the frown gave way to a big grin and the withdrawn boy became a bright, cheerful, outgoing person. After the war against the Metarex, the cheerful boy had died, and was reborn again as the miserable one. Now, Tails was starting to be the cheerful boy again.

After a few minutes of flying, they finally were able to get a fix on the Chaos Emeralds location.

"Remind me to readjust the Chaos Emerald Detector," Tails said, "We landed the Blue Typhoon really far from the emerald's location."

They found the emerald in a plain, but Gizoids were not too far away. Sonic got out of the X-Tornado and Tails launched a Power Ring at him. Sonic grabbed the ring and tried to use a Spin Dash to knock out the Gizoids. The Gizoids met Sonic's attack with Tails' Tornado Tails, except using their feet since they didn't have tails, but were powerless against the power of the Power Ring. Sonic took the green gem as his prize and got back into the X-Tornado.

"I'm glad you came along," Sonic said to Tails as they headed back for the Blue Typhoon, "we really needed your help."

"Thanks," Tails said, "Of course, you are the reason I did come back."

"Me?" Sonic said, "What did I do?"

"You said I shouldn't let the past slow me down," Tails said.

'If it wasn't for Sonic's words,' Tails thought to himself, 'I wouldn't have come back. Yet I never thought that I would be able to find happiness again. But, why is it that I feel like what I lost after Cosmo died has returned to me because of Cream? After that trip in the tunnel in Holoska, after I hugged her to keep her warm, and after she said I was neat; why do I feel the same feeling that I had for Cosmo. Why am I… falling in love with Cream?'

During this time, Cream, Amy, and Chris were talking in the Blue Typhoon about the incident in Holoska, still oblivious to Breezy's presence on the bridge. Cream had finished talking about what had happened in the tunnel, about Tails hugging her to keep her warm, about her blushing, about her funny new feeling, and that she felt guilty for some reason.

"Do any of you know what's wrong with me?" Cream said.

Both Amy and Chris looked at Cream, then at each other. Then quickly burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Cream asked, "What is wrong with me?"

"There's nothing wrong with you silly," Amy said as she and Chris settled down, "You are in love."

"I am… in love?" Cream asked, startled by the answer she least expected.

"Yep," Amy responded.

"With Tails?" Cream continued.

"Yep," Amy replied again.

"Th-that can't be," Cream said, "You're wrong!"

"She's not," Chris said, "It's happened. She's been there. I've been there. We know how it feels."

"How can I be in love with Tails?" Cream said, "He's my friend."

"Sometimes love is like that," Chris said, "Contrary to Amy's love at first site incident, Helen and I have been friends for the past six years, well on my world, and we eventually grown to like each other romantically."

Cream couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"No," she said, "I can't be in love. Not with Tails. No."

She started to bury her face into her hands and slowly started to sob.

"I can't love him," Cream said, "He loves Cosmo."

Amy patted Cream on the back.

"There there," she said, "It's nothing to be ashamed about."

"Yes it is," Cream said, "I cannot replace Cosmo. She loves Tails. Tails loves her."

"But she is dead," Amy said, "She gave her life to save the galaxy. She told us it was her purpose. And the last thing she wants is for you and Tails to be miserable for the rest of your lives because of it. Don't think about loving Tails as replacing her."

Cream didn't feel much better.

"Don't be ashamed," Chris said, "You have helped him get better. Before the incident in the tunnel, he was an empty shell of the Tails we all got to know and love. After what happened in the tunnel, he's starting to recover."

Cream couldn't deny it. She heard Tails' laugh and seen his smile during the trip.

"Who knows," Amy added, "Maybe he loves you back. After all, you were the one who helped him to get over Cosmo."

The words struck Cream hard, even though Cream knew she didn't mean it like that.

"No!" Cream yelled at Amy, "You can't just get over the loss of someone you love!"

She caught herself and quickly calmed down.

"You can't," she said, putting her hand to her heart, felling her heart throb as the memories of the two close friends of hers rushed through her head, "I remember Emerl. I remember him as a very dear friend. He has quickly become something like a big brother to me, much like Cheese is a little brother to me. I will always remember him. I will always remember when I fought him and destroyed him. Cosmo was a dear friend to me as well. It might not have hurt me as much as it had for Tails when she died, but I was still hurt. I will remember her much the same way. So will Tails. Time may heal the wounds, but the love you share with those people never leaves. I know that Tails loves Cosmo and that she loves him back. She will always be in his heart and I will not take that place."

Amy and Chris were ultimately stunned.

"Wow," Amy said, "You really and truly love him, don't you?"

"Huh?" Cream remarked.

"You sympathize with him," Amy said, "and you want to respect his wishes. Only a person who truly loves another can do that for that other."

"She's right," Chris said.

Cream was amazed by what she was told.

Suddenly, the Blue Typhoon started to shake. Everyone looked outside to see a humongous snake like robot wrap itself around the ship. Breezy, still in the shadows, ran off.

"Another one of the Donkel?" Chris said.

"I am Volt Viper," the giant snake like robot said in a voice sounding feminine and captivating, "And I will put a shocking end to you."

She opened her mouth and sparks of electricity shot out and hit the Blue Typhoon, short circuiting some of the equipment. She then tightened her grip around the ship, trying to crush it.

Fortunately, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles reached the Blue Typhoon in the X-Tornado to help. Sonic jumped out of the X-Tornado, with a Power Ring, and did a spinning attack on Volt Viper, not doing any damage, but getting her attention.

"You little," Volt Viper exclaimed.

Tails made for the docking bay, landed the X-Tornado, and got out.

"We've got to hurry," Knuckles said.

"Right," Tails said.

He took out a Power Ring and used it to speed him up as he ran to the bridge. Knuckles was shocked.

Tails made it to the bridge in little time.

"Tails," Chris said, "You used the Power Ring?"

"Can't explain," Tails said, "But let's fight that viper."

He prepared the Sonic Power Cannon, but the controls have short circuited and he couldn't produce the cannon.

Thinking quickly, he ran outside to join Sonic and Knuckles, still under the power of the Power Ring.

"Tails," Sonic said, "Can't the Sonic Power Cannon work?"

"No," Tails said, "But I will help you fight."

"What?" Sonic said in shock.

Tails demonstrated by using the Power Ring to do a spin attack on Volt Viper. Sonic was stunned, though not as stunned as Knuckles.

"So," Sonic said, "You can tap into the power of the Power Rings. That's great… for us."

All three fought against Volt Viper, but couldn't do any damage. Then, when Volt Viper opened her mouth for another lightning attack, Tails thought fast and did a spin dash into her mouth. Everyone was shocked by Tails' maneuver. But Tails was alright. He ricocheted inside Volt Viper, destroying her from the inside. Volt Viper collapsed and Tails dashed out her mouth.

"NO!" Volt Viper exclaimed, "I can't believe I have finally found a ship that was too hard to constrict."

She exploded, doing great damage to the ship, but leaving it intact.

Meanwhile, aboard the Egg Carrier, Bokkun and Breezy gave their reports to each other.

"So," Breezy said, "Has Eggman treated you well?"

"I did a good job," Bokkun said, "But he was really picky. He pointed out every little spot that I missed."

Breezy was surprised. She was always praised for her work and never was pointed out any of the little spots she missed.

"How about you?" Bokkun asked, "What did you get?"

"I heard something really juicy," Breezy said, "I heard that the long-eared bunny is falling for the two-tailed fox."

If Bokkun's anger was an explosion, it would have been on par with an atomic bomb.

Meanwhile, back on the Blue Typhoon, the crew set to work repairing the ship after the battle. As they were working, Amy talked to Cream.

"You know," Amy said, "You should tell him sometime about your feelings."

"I don't know," Cream said, "I don't know how to tell Tails or what he will think about it."

"About what?" Tails said as he was entering the room.

"Well," Amy said, with a mischievous smile that told Cream that she was planning to tell Tails, "We were just talking about-"

"How we will tackle the next mission," Cream said, interrupting.

Tails looked at Cream, knowing that she wouldn't interrupt any sentence. She tries to keep her manners. Tails knew that Amy was trying to tell Tails something embarrassing about Cream, but he ignored the signs.

"Okay," Tails said, "How do you plan on doing it?"

"Well," Amy said, playing along, "We were wondering if you and Cream would search for the next Chaos Emerald."

"And Amy will help us," Cream added.

"Sure," Amy said, giving a wink, "I would love to help you."

"Then it's settled," Tails said, walking off after he finished.

Amy and Cream went to the cargo bay to get more parts. Cream, nervous about the next mission, wanted to talk to Amy.

"Amy," Cream said, "Why did you suggest that Tails and I go on a mission together?"

"Call it a date," Amy said, "It's what a boy and a girl do when they are in love."

"I still don't want to take Cosmo's place," Cream said.

"You aren't," Amy said.

Cream didn't know what to say or do. Amy picked up some of her parts from the cargo bay and, before walking out, asked Cream a question.

"What does your heart tell you to do?" Amy asked.

"I don't know," Cream said, "I'm confused. But I know that it is asking me to keep Tails happy."

Amy then walked out of the cargo bay.

Cream stayed in the cargo bay, scavenging for more parts, with only Cheese for company, when she stumbled upon a pink case. Curiously, she opened the case and found a white lily hair clip. It was the clip Tails gave to Cosmo.

"Cosmo," Cream said sadly.

* * *

**Author's Comment: Yeah, I know Tails' flashback is not as depressing in Sonic X.**


	7. Chapter 7

Sonic: Vines of Sorrow Ch. 7

Three lights, one purple, one blue-green, and one green, that have traveled a long way, approached Sonic's world. Once they noticed Dark Sapling's giant ship in orbit, they knew they had found the place.

Meanwhile, the team landed at their next destination: the small continent of Adabat. The Blue Typhoon touched down a few miles off shore in the coast.

Cream sat in her room, looking at the white lily clip that Tails had given to Cosmo.

'Why?' she thought to herself, 'Why am I falling in love with Tails? Is this even true love?'

Then, there was a knock on her door.

"Come in," Cream said.

The door opened revealing Amy.

"So," she said, "Ready for the 'mission?'"

"I am," Cream said, putting the clip away into the pink box.

Amy noticed Cream's guilty expression and the white lily clip confirmed what the problem was.

"I know what you're thinking Cream," Amy said, "But give this a try. He might love you back."

Cream knew he might not accept her love, yet part of her told her that he might.

They hurried to the docking bay to prepare the X-Tornado for launch. Tails and Cream sat in the front two seats while Amy and Cheese sat in the back. The doors of the docking bay opened and they prepared for takeoff.

"LAUNCH X-TORNADO," Tails exclaimed.

The X-Tornado shot forward, via catapult, and they took off toward Adabat, unaware of the purple light that followed them quickly afterward. Tails and the others on board looked down at the country. The continent was mostly filled with jungles and bodies of water that prevented the Blue Typhoon from landing freely in any area.

Focusing on their destination, Tails checked the Chaos Emerald radar for the location of the next gem. They were able to find it and landed in a clearing several meters off to retrieve it. They were able to obtain the silver jewel with no problem. However, the purple light had caught up to them and circled around them, with a bright light engulfing them.

When the bright light cleared, Tails, Amy, and Cream then found themselves on a hillside. They discovered a green echidna with white stripes sitting on the hill. Tails, Amy, and Cream tried to get its attention, but unlike the flashbacks that Tikal the Echidna gave them back when they fought Chaos, the guardian god of the Chao, they were unable to interact with it.

"Lee," called a voice that belonged to a purple Thorndrigan, or male seedrian.

"Hey Lucas," the green echidna responded.

Lucas took a seat next to Lee and looked at the stars with him.

"Look at that," Lee said, "Thousands of stars, many of which have their own systems, all laid out for us in the sky."

"That is true," Lucas said, "What do you imagine the world would be like on the planets of those systems?"

"I would like to go out and see some," Lee said with a smile, "You know what they say Lucas. Sometimes you've just gotta get away from it all."

"You know," Lucas said, "You can't really get away from it all. There's always going to be some kind of trouble; some kind of conflict."

"Conflict," Lee said with a sigh, "Don't you wish we never had any conflicts?"

"You know that that would be really hard to accomplish," Lucas said.

"Hey, I'm just saying," Lee responded, lying on his back, "Besides, who knows. Someday, I don't know when, the galaxy, maybe even the universe, will be a peaceful place. A place with no war, a place where there is only joy and laughter. Yeah, that would be the place."

"You always see things so positively," Lucas said.

"You should act that way yourself," Lee said, "Gimme a smile, my brother."

Lucas couldn't help but do so. "I am glad to have such a positive friend," he said.

Then, the light engulfed Tails, Amy, and Cream again and, once it cleared, they found themselves back in the jungle.

"What was that?" Cream said.

"I don't know," Tails said, "But it's not important now. We have to return to the ship."

But before they could head back to the ship, more Gizoids came out and attacked them. Using Sonic's fast moves and Tails' technical attacks, neither Amy nor Cream were able to fend off the Gizoids. Cream was gravely injured. Tails, using another power ring, was able to fight back and dispatched the Gizoids. Afterwards, Tails picked up the beat-up bunny. The two were locked in each other's eyes as Tails pulled Cream up by the hand. Suddenly, Cream's sensitive hearing picked up a twig snapping. She looked in the direction of the sound and, acting quickly, pushed Tails out of the way before an arrow shot out of a bush towards them. Tails toppled over with Cream falling right on top of him. The two looked at each other and blushed before they quickly scrambled to their feet.

"L-l-let's get out of here," Cream stammered with fear and embarrassment.

"I…I-I agree," Tails responded.

Tails, Amy, and Cream jumped aboard the X-Tornado and started to head back to the Blue Typhoon. Behind the bush, Bokkun, with bow in hand, watched in rage as the three went back.

While those events unfolded, Sonic, Knuckles, and Chris were monitoring everything on the bridge, when the blue-green light came out of nowhere, encircled them, and caused a bright light to engulf them.

When the light cleared, the three found themselves in a sort of city, much like the city they found on planet Greengate, only in much better condition. They noticed a fight between a green echidna with white stripes and a purple Thorndrigan and a familiar Petali, or female seedrian, with blue-green hair.

"Why are you doing this Earthia?" Lee yelled, "Why do you say we can't be together?"

"Because plants and animals are not meant to be together," Earthia said, "It has been proven since a group of yours planned an attack on our government. You and the rest of the Nocturnus Tribe, those that have come from your far away planet of Mobius, have been exiled. You must find your own world to call your home."

"Lucas," Lee said, "Tell me this can't be. Tell me that we can still all be together; the three of us."

"I'm sorry Lee," Lucas said, "We can't. It is the rule of the government."

"Forget it," Lee said, "I'm staying. I don't care about the rules of the new government. I grew up on this sphere. This is my home. I've resisted being drafted to fight alongside them, to the point in which I was exiled."

"If you don't comply," Lucas said, "you will be destroyed."

Lee knew that he couldn't fight against it. With the rules of both governments and his sadness victorious, he turned around and walked away, but not before looking back to say one more thing to both of them.

"Goodbye," he said, "Goodbye Earthia, the one I thought was my true love; and goodbye Lucas, the one I used to think of as my brother."

Earthia and Lucas could only watch as the always bright and happy echidna walked away sadly.

Sonic, Knuckles, and Chris were unable to intervene, due to the effects of the flashback. Then, a bright light engulfed them again and, once it cleared, they found themselves back on the Blue Typhoon.

And while all that had happened, the green light searched for something of its own. It found it in Tails' room, the potted plant. It was all that remained, since even the combined powers of Chaos Rejuvenation from Sonic and Shadow were unable to sew the millions of charred pieces back into the girl that they created. The bits of pieces that were not charred were all crumpled together and condensed into one seed. But it was far too late for the girl. Her soul had left the body, and it couldn't return. Now, the light only looked at the plant that would be nothing more than her daughter. She got closer and, using her abilities, read the memories that it contained. She heard and saw it all. She heard Cream's mention of Emerl, she saw Cream give Tails an ice cream cone, she saw Tails crying, feeling a tear come down on top of her, she heard Tails talk to Cream after their adventure in Holoska, and, finally, she saw them gazing into each other's eyes, filled with a certain desire. But there was something wrong. There was an artificial substance in both of them, giving off an aroma that only they can pick up on.

Meanwhile, Sonic, Knuckles, and Chris checked the monitors for any unusual activity. They then noticed something big on the radar that was heading towards the Egg Carrier on the left. They looked outside the glass dome.

As Tails, Amy, and Cream flew back, they noticed what Sonic, Knuckles, and Chris saw as well. A giant, squid-like robot was heading towards the Egg Carrier. They made it back to the Blue Typhoon and went out onto its deck when the squid approached. Sonic and Knuckles joined them.

"Who are you?" Tails asked, "It's no doubt you are with the Donkel as well."

"You can call me Killer Kraken," the giant, robotic squid said.

"Try saying that five times fast," Sonic said.

"I will tear apart your ship," Killer Kraken remarked.

"Someone already tried and failed with us," Sonic said, "Some kind of green viper. Volt Viper was it?"

"WHAT?" Killer Kraken screamed, "YOU HAVE DESTROYED VOLT VIPER? SOMEONE WHO WAS LIKE A SISTER TO ME? YOU WILL PAY BY HAVING YOUR COMRADS ANIHILATED!"

"Who said Eggman was our comrade?" Sonic said.

"We still got to help them," Cream said.

Sonic did not object to that.

Killer Kraken wrapped his tendrils around the Egg Carrier and started to try to crush it. Rouge, Shadow, Scratch, and Grounder rushed out to fight back.

"Sonic!" Dr. Eggman said aboard the Egg Carrier, "Help us! Do something!"

"We already are," Chris said over a communications radio.

The Blue Typhoon lifted itself out of the water and prepared the Sonic Power Cannon to fire at Killer Kraken. Tails took aim and fired Sonic right at the target. Sonic drilled right through Killer Kraken, bearing a hole in him.

"NO!" Killer Kraken cried, "I have failed. Still, Volt Viper, I will be with you soon."

Killer Kraken then exploded, doing the same amount of damage Volt Viper did when she exploded on the Blue Typhoon.

Afterwards, everyone on the Egg Carrier started repairing the damage. Breezy noticed Bokkun come in with a bow and arrow.

"Man," Breezy heard Bokkun say, "I thought I had him. Just one shot and he would be up there with Cosmo and I would be down here with Cream."

Breezy gasped at what she heard and went over to talk to Bokkun.

"Bokkun?" she asked angrily with hands on her hips.

"Yes Breezy?" Bokkun responded embarrassed.

"What were you doing?" Breezy continued, "Were you trying to hurt someone?"

"I was planning to kill someone," Bokkun said smugly, "Tails was messing with my Cream. And the only punishment suitable was an arrow in his heart. That way, he would be up there with his true love Cosmo and I would be down here with Cream, my true love."

Breezy gasped and said, "You wouldn't do that would you?"

"She's the most gentle and caring person," Bokkun said, "And no one can have her but me."

"I can't believe you would sink so low," Breezy said, glaring at him, then, turning her look into one of disappointment, "You should know that there are other people here who care about you."

"Who cares?" Bokkun said as he walked to his room.

"I care," Breezy said after Bokkun disappeared from the room.

Back on the Blue Typhoon, the crew celebrated their findings in the same room where they held the party for their fight against the Metarex. Cream went over to Tails, who was looking out the window at the orange horizon. Neither had noticed the green light hiding behind some props.

"Tails?" she asked.

"What is it Cream?" Tails responded.

Cream held out the pink box containing the white lily clip.

"I found this in the Cargo Bay yesterday and wondered if you wanted it back," she said.

"You can keep it if you want," Tails said.

"I don't want to," Cream responded, "It belongs to the person you truly love."

Tails took hold of the box and they found themselves gazing into each other's eyes again. They quickly broke free of the gaze.

"I'll go put this away," Tails said.

"Go ahead," Cream said, "I'm going back to my room."

Tails walked to his room and the green light followed him, phasing into a nearby wall. Tails put the pink box with the white lily clip right beside the potted plant. The green light phased in through the floor right underneath Tails' bed. Tails looked over to his plant.

"What am I to do?" he said aloud to the plant, "Don't get me wrong. I still love Cosmo. I just thought that I found someone else to love; someone else who would be important to me; someone else… that meant the world to me."

The green light heard everything. It then phased through the walls into Cream's room, hiding under her bed.

Cream walked in, followed by Amy, and sat down.

"Why?" Amy asked, "Why did you give back the clip to Tails?"

"Because I know that he loves Cosmo," Cream said, "And I know that he will not take me."

"Don't say that Cream," Amy said, "I was there. I could see in your eyes that you really love each other. You can't lie. Just watch, he will give it back to you. I know it."

The light then phased into the floor, down to check on the Chaos Emeralds that the team had gathered.

Knuckles was resting, so he couldn't notice the green light. The light found the five emeralds they had gathered: the red, the blue, the yellow, the green, and the silver ones. The light observed the red one and noticed that there was a strange form of life in it. Instead of one that was natural, it was something fairly artificial.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Comment: Happy new year (kinda late, I know) and happy new chapter.**

* * *

Sonic: Vines of Sorrow Ch. 8

Out in space, another blue light was traversing the galaxy and heading toward Mobius, with the goal of finding her sister.

Shamar, a hot and dry desert country, was the next stop for our heroes.

The Blue Typhoon touched down on the sandy plains with the Egg Carrier right behind. Sonic and his crew got out, with Chris, once again, keeping watch on their ship. Sand was swirling all around them.

"Great," muttered Knuckles, "Of all the places the emerald could be, it ends up being in the middle of nowhere, in a sandstorm."

"Hey," responded Sonic, "It could be worse. At least the Donkel are nowhere as well."

"I also fixed the scanner," Tails said, "so we should have landed much closer to the emerald this time. It should be somewhere north of here. Still, the sandstorm will have an effect on our other equipment."

Everyone headed in the direction that Tails indicated.

The crew on board the Egg Carrier got out as well, with Bokkun and Breezy being left inside keeping watch.

Sonic and his team eventually found the place where the next chaos emerald was hidden.

"Found it," Tails said as he picked up the bright blue gem.

"Not for long," the plump, evil genius, Dr. Eggman said as he and his crew caught up to them.

However, before they engaged in another battle, a giant, robotic scorpion emerged from the sand, along with thousands of Gizoids surrounding the crew. Thus, Sonic, Dr. Eggman and allies instead fought their new enemies.

During the battle, Shadow teleported right behind the robotic scorpion.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" he cried and launched an array of bright arrows into the back of the neck of the giant robotic scorpion, doing damage and creating a hole in its armor.

The fight ended when the robotic scorpion shot out a beam from its tail towards the ground that exploded on contact and knocked out Sonic and allies.

Back aboard the Egg Carrier, Bokkun and Breezy spent their time cleaning and checking the ship. In the midst of the silence, Bokkun turned to talk to Breezy.

"Are you still mad at me for what I did?" he asked.

"Somewhat," Breezy responded, "I still can't believe you would go so far as to actually hurting someone. Normally you would pull off all of these harmless pranks that I think are hilarious. They always brighten my day."

"You think my pranks are funny?" Bokkun said.

"Well," Breezy said, bashfully, "I may look like an angel, but I'm not necessarily one."

"I'm happy to hear there's a fan of my work," Bokkun said.

Breezy's face was flushed by the words.

Sonic and everyone else awoke to find themselves in a relatively big chamber. Their communicators were gone, and Grounder's head was the only part of him that was with them, since the rest of his body contained tools that could help the escape of the prisoners.

"Welcome to my base, deep underground where no one can find you," a deep voice said over an intercom, "I am Sand Scorpion; one of the strongest and brightest of the Donkel."

"Well you're not very bright to mess with us," Sonic said as he executed his spinning ability and attempted to buzz-saw his way through the door that led into the chamber only to fail.

Sand Scorpion laughed and said, "You cannot break through this door. This entire facility is made of the strongest material that we can find. This door, in particular, is made of a substance only found on this continent."

"Just you wait," Sonic said, "We will find a way out."

"I would like to see you try," Sand Scorpion said before he switched off his intercom.

"Well Tails," Sonic said, "This would be as good a time as any to figure out how we can escape."

Tails, however, felt discouraged.

"We can't," Tails said, "Sand Scorpion took our communicators. We can't call for help or use any of the tools on it. And, because of the sandstorm, Chris doesn't know that we were caught, nor does he know where we are. We're not going to get out."

Tails turned his back on the group, head hanging low.

"Don't get discouraged," Cream interjected, walking around the kitsune to see his face, "we will get out."

"Chao chao," chirped Cheese.

"We've been through plenty of bad stuff," Knuckles said.

"And there have been plenty of times when your brain has helped us get out of these situations," Amy added.

"So," Sonic said, "buck up and try."

Tails raised his head and looked back at Sonic, Knuckles, and Amy. Then he looked at Cream, who had cheered him up in much the same way as Cosmo had during their battle against the Metarex, during a time when he thought that he and the team were doomed, but his knowledge saved the day.

"Alright," he responded, his face brightening, "I'll try."

"That's the spirit," Cream said.

"Chao chao," Cheese chirped.

On board the Egg Carrier, Bokkun and Breezy started to get worried.

"We haven't heard back from Dr. Eggman in a long time," Breezy said, "Something must be wrong."

"Then let's check it out," Bokkun recommended, "They should have headed north."

Bokkun grabbed his bow, an arrow, and a couple of bombs, then he and Breezy left to find Dr. Eggman.

In his head quarters, Sand Scorpion analyzed the light blue Chaos Emerald and told his findings to Dark Sapling via televised transmission.

"It appears that these Chaos Emeralds share a similar energy signature," he told the leader, "Using this energy, we can be able to track down the seventh and final Chaos Emerald."

"How fortunate," Dark Sapling responded, "I will see to it that the last emerald is obtained. And, as usual, you came prepared."

"Yes," Sand Scorpion said, "I had landed on this planet and set up my own base within five days and have been able to capture the hedgehog, his crew, and one of the emeralds. While I do admit that having the emerald be so close to my base was a matter of luck, I-"

He was interrupted by an alert from the machine that was analyzing the Chaos Emeralds.

"Interesting," he said, "According to these readings, these emeralds are able to take on another form. This new form increases their energy output tenfold."

"The Super Emeralds," Dark Sapling inquired, "Only a select few know about its power and can harness it."

Back in the cell, Tails paced the room, pondering how he and his group could escape.

"Phew," Dr. Eggman said, "I need a drink."

"Just in time," Sand Scorpion said over the intercom, "I'm sending you cold water right now."

"You know," Sonic said, "If you want to stay cool, you'd better burn off those calories."

"I'm sure you're thirsty as well, Sonic," Dr. Eggman retaliated, "You might need the water as well."

'Water,' Tails thought. It then came upon him what they needed to do.

As soon as a package of water bottles was dropped into the cell, Tails grabbed a bottle, opened it, and sprayed it against the metallic door.

"Hey!" responded Knuckles, "Is the heat getting to you or something?"

"This door is made out of metallic material that can only be found in Shamar, right?" Tails said, "That is because this metal is extremely sensitive to moisture, making it rust easily."

To their surprise, Tails was right. As the water hit the metallic door, there was a rusting color that appeared where it made contact. Sand Scorpion watched in surprise from the security cameras.

"How did you know?" Sonic said.

"When it comes to building things, you should know about the material you use to make it with," Tails said.

"So you haven't lost your head after all," Sonic said. He then noticed Grounder's head, still without a body, giving him a stern look. "What?"

Sonic and the others sprayed the water from the water bottles over the metal door, creating a larger spot of rust.

"Now," Tails said, "Sonic, Knuckles, let 'em have it."

Sonic and Knuckles held hands and spun around where their hands met. They launched themselves at the door and were able to make a hole where the rusted spot was made, just big enough for everyone to go through.

Sand Scorpion took action and called for the security Gizoids. Sonic and the team were able to fight their way through and get to one of the storage areas. They grabbed their communicators, Grounder got his body back, and they raced to find the exit.

"Initiate lockdown sequence," Sand Scorpion commanded.

However, before the action was taken, the power in the facility went out.

Sonic and the crew were startled by the lights suddenly being turned off, but the flashlight functions on their communicators helped them continue with their escape.

Outside the base, Bokkun and Breezy were flying over the sand, attempting to find out where Dr. Eggman and the robots were. The sandstorm was a major problem in their quest, however, and neither of them knew where to go. They then stumbled upon an air duct.

"I wonder where this leads," Bokkun said.

"Hopefully to where Eggman is," Breezy replied as she and Bokkun got in.

Back in the base, Sonic and the team ran up a ramp that led to a huge room, where a set of giant, double doors marked their exit.

"We're almost there," Sonic said, "We're gonna get outta here."

Suddenly, they found themselves surrounded by Gizoids again and Sand Scorpion was with them

"I'm sorry," the giant robotic scorpion responded, "That would be an exercise in futility."

Sonic and the crew tried to fight their way out, but they were vastly overpowered by their surrounding adversaries.

"Don't you see," Sand Scorpion stated, "Being Dark Sapling's smartest commander, I was able to calculate your escape down to the last detail."

As Sonic and the rest of the crew stood helplessly surrounded, nobody suspected the little black and white robots popping out of the air vent above the giant door.

Bokkun looked upon the site and noticed an open area in Sand Scorpion's neck that was left by Shadow's Chaos Spear attack. Strapping a miniature bomb onto his bow, he took aim and fired the arrow into the opening.

"I thought of every, possible- OW!" the giant commander exclaimed as he felt the arrow that Bokkun shot hit his neck and explode. He looked back and saw the little robot and his accomplice.

Using the distraction as an opportunity, Sonic and allies launched an all out attack on Sand Scorpion, knocking him out.

Sonic, the crew, Bokkun, and Breezy made their escape through the doors.

"Who would have expected that someone outside would come in and distract me, giving Sonic ample time to retaliate?" Sand Scorpion sighed, "I guess no one is absolutely perfect."

He got up and shouted, "CHARGE!"

All the Gizoids ran after the escaping prisoners.

Sonic and the crew ran and made it back to the Blue Typhoon, unaware of a yellow light that was heading back with them. Dr. Eggman and his goons went back to the Egg Carrier. Sonic and the gang got inside, prepared the Sonic Power Cannon, and launched it at Sand Scorpion, piercing him just like with the other leaders.

"I never thought that I would ever lose," Sand Scorpion cried out before he exploded.

After all the action that happened during the day, Sonic and his crew settled down, watching the sunset from the bridge before they planned their voyage for the next and final emerald. Suddenly, they noticed a blue light shoot across the sky.

"What was that?" Cream asked.

"I don't know," Tails said.

Nobody in the room knew.

"Well," Knuckles said, "I'm going to put the new Chaos Emerald with the other Chaos Emeralds and check on the Master Emerald. You need me, give me a call."

With that, Knuckles left the bridge.

Down in the bay where the Master Emerald and Chaos Emeralds were, the yellow light, the green light, the cyan light, and the purple light hid in a corner of the room.

"We cannot hide forever," the purple light said, "they will find us eventually."

Suddenly, the blue light phased through the walls into the room.

"Where are you?" it said.

"Big Sister," the green light said, "Hide."

But it was too late. The doors opened and Knuckles quickly noticed the blue light.

"Huh?" he exclaimed, as he observed the glowing orb.

"I guess we will not hide anymore," the cyan light said as it left its hiding spot.

The yellow, purple, and green lights left their hiding spots as well, for the red echidna to see.

At a speed not close to Sonic's but still swift, Knuckles got to the intercom to call the bridge.

"Everyone," he called.

"What?" Sonic replied, "You needed US, so you gave US a call?"

Knuckles rolled his eyes, annoyed by another one of Sonic's usual sarcastic remarks, and said, "I think you all should come down here."

Soon the crew was gathered in the room where the orbs of light were.

"I'm sorry," the blue light told the other lights, "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"It's okay," the cyan light said.

"Besides," the green light said, "I wish to talk to Tails and Cream."

Tails felt his heart skip a beat. The voice that came from the green light was gentle and soothing, much like the girl who gave her life to save the universe and gave Tails grief. The fact that the green light knew his name, as well as Cream's, only amplified his hypothesis.

The green light moved forward, towards the two tailed kitsune. It suddenly shown bright for a couple of seconds, and was replaced by the transparent form of that girl, the one whom Tails thought would never see again: Cosmo the Seedrian, looking just like she was the whole time she was with Sonic and the crew.

The other lights shined and revealed their true forms. The cyan light was Earthia, the purple was Lucas, the blue was Galaxina, and the yellow was Emerl.

In the urban areas of Empire City, a large space vessel made its landing, crashing right into the streets, and creating a crater that damaged the surrounding area. Emerging from it, Hera sped off into the direction where the last Chaos Emerald to be found would be found.

On the outskirts of the town, she came across a jewelry store, where, according to the energy between the cyan Chaos Emerald and the emerald still to be obtained, the target object was located. Hera kicked down the door and walked in. The other customers fearfully looked at the figure, an echidna dressed in dark red armor.

She looked at the crystals that were showcased in a glass container and laid her eyes upon a purple jewel. Sensing the immense power that it had, she knew that she found what she was looking for. She raised her right hand, snapped her fingers, and produced a red axe in her hand. She then brought the axe down on the glass container, smashing it into pieces. An alarm rang out. Hera quickly grabbed the purple Chaos Emerald.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" she cried and disappeared.

* * *

**Author's Comment: Okay, okay, okay. The easily rusted door is the last Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog reference I will use, until the epilogue.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Sorry for making this chapter short, but I still wanted to show that I am not giving up (also, I promised a friend of mine on ).**

* * *

Sonic: Vines of Sorrow Ch. 9

Tails could only stare in amazement. The one that he loved, the one that he sacrificed for the future of the galaxy; she was standing right in front of him, as a faint figure, like a ghost.

His friends looked at the spirits. They were just as surprised as he was that their old friend and others were standing in front of them. After a short period of silence, Cosmo spoke.

"I am happy to see you all again," she said.

"It's nice to see you too, Cosmo," Sonic replied, quickly recovering from the shock to answer.

"H-h-h-how is this possible?" Tails was able to say through stutters.

"It is because of Dark Sapling," Lucas answered, "He has developed the power to harness life energy. Since he had used this power frequently, he has also caused a disturbance that allows the people who have passed on to be seen and heard by the living."

"What about Emerl?" Cream asked, pointing to the yellow Gizoid.

"I found him in the red Chaos Emerald," Cosmo said, "I used the Seedrian ability to control the life energy of plants to remove his soul from his imprisonment. Why he has a soul and was trapped in the Chaos Emerald, I don't know."

"How is that possible?" Tails asked.

"That is because my family and I are Greenghost," Cosmo said, "The Seedrian race is one with nature. When we die, our spirits link with the powers of the Planet Egg and we become stronger. I'm sorry for taking Emerl out. He seemed so sad and lonely in there."

"That's okay," Cream said, "I am happy to see him again."

She waved to Emerl. Emerl responded with a wave of his own.

"Wait," Knuckles intervened, "You said that these Seedrians are your family?"

"Yes," Cosmo replied.

"I am Galaxina," the blue Petali said, "I am the big sister of Cosmo."

"I am Earthia," the Petali with light green hair said, "Cosmo's mother."

"And I am Lucas," the purple Thorndrigan said, "Once Dark Oak."

Tails shook a little from the fact, but kept it to himself. In truth, everyone was a bit uncomfortable that their latest and fiercest enemy was standing right in front of them.

"Now," Cosmo announced, "Tails, Cream, there is something that I-"

Before she could finish, an array of beeps were heard from Tails' communicator. Tails looked at it and was in for another shock.

"The last Chaos Emerald radiated a short flash of energy," Tails said, "And now it suddenly appeared in outer space, somewhere in the nonaggression area."

"I have no doubt that it was Dark Sapling," Lucas said, "He must have discovered how to use Chaos Control."

"How do you know?" Tails questioned him.

"Because Dark Sapling," Earthia stated, "Was Lee the Echidna."

"So those visions," Sonic said.

"Our memories of two of the times we shared with him," Lucas answered, "The day he told me about his wish to end all conflict in the galaxy and the time when he was exiled from our home planet, Greengate."

Tails' wrist communicator was beeping again. Tails looked at it and made another discovery.

"The Chaos Emerald is heading for Green Hill," he said.

"Dark Sapling must be planning a direct assault," Lucas stated, "We must reach the area before he does."

The crew, along with the specters, headed back to the bridge to launch the Blue Typhoon and head off to Green Hill, the Egg Carrier III in toe.

"By the way," Cream said to the specter of Cosmo as the giant ship lifted off the ground, "What did you want to say to me and Tails?"

"Oh, that?" Cosmo said, "Forget about it. Let's just say that there is no limit to the people that you can hold in your heart."

Cream didn't understand half of what she meant, but for the other half, she smiled and nodded in agreement.

Vanilla sat under the stars that shown over Green Hill. Beside her sat Vector.

"Tomorrow night we wed," her soon-to-be husband proclaimed.

"I sure hope that everyone will come for this occasion," Vanilla replied.

She looked up to the stars, happy for the luck that she had. Fate had given her not just one, but two promising husbands, willing to pledge their love to her for as long as they lived. However, something was bugging her for a long time. The story about Tails destroying Cosmo without being given a choice that her daughter had told her; the time when that same daughter went through a similar trial; they were both like the tragedy that she had faced: the real death of her first husband that she wanted to keep secret. She wanted to bury it and pretend that it never happened, but she knew that it was wrong to take the painful memory to the grave.

"C' mon," Vector said, "Let's head back to our homes. It's getting really late."

Vanilla nodded and started to head back to her home while Vector went back to his. Both were not aware of the danger that was going to come upon them.


	10. Chapter 10

Sonic: Vines of Sorrow Ch. 10

A black spaceship, shaped like a three-headed dragon, no smaller than the Blue Typhoon landed on the plain of Green Hill. On board, Dark Sapling had the purple Chaos Emerald placed in a glass container, connected to the dashboard.

"With only one of the legendary crystals," Dark Sapling said, "We can be able to drain the Life Energy of any and all the people of this area."

He pressed a button on the dashboard. The purple Chaos Emerald began to glow.

"CHAOS DRAIN!" cried out the leader of the Donkel.

Purple waves of energy slowly started to spread out across the surrounding area.

"Now," Dark Sapling said, "Emerald. Use the sadness that the people store in their very hearts. Tempt the weak of spirit to give up their lives and be reborn without these petty emotions."

The energy waves passed over the land, slipping into the house of the Chaotix Detective Agency led by Vector, the mansion of the Thorndykes, and the small cottage that belonged to Cream and her mother. Vanilla was sleeping soundly, but as the energy waves swept over her, the secret death of her husband began to surface in her slumber, as if it were a nightmare. The rabbit squirmed in her bed.

"No," she said, "I can't do it. Cookie!"

She struggled to wake up, but couldn't find the energy to.

In the distance, the Blue Typhoon and the Egg Carrier III were approaching their destination. The crew of both observed the giant spaceship belonging to their enemy and the purple energy radiating from it.

"The Chaos Emerald," Tails said, looking at a monitor, "It is radiating some form of negative energy."

The waves of energy passed over the ships. All the living people felt their Life Energy being drained from them. The forms of the specters became static as their accumulated Life Energy was trying to be pulled apart. All the time, they could hear the voice speak.

"Sleep well. Do not dream. Do not awake. Just sleep."

"Sleep well. Do not dream. Do not awake. Just sleep."

"We… can't… give in," Cosmo struggled to say.

"Yes," Cream added, "We must… stay strong."

The painful memories began to rush through everyone's heads, particularly the losses of Cosmo and Emerl.

Earthia gripped her hands together and thrust them out. This action created a bubble of blue energy that spread out and engulfed the two ships. Everyone on board the ships could feel their energy returning. The voice was gone and the purple negative energy waves couldn't pass through the barrier. Everyone looked upon Earthia with amazement.

"How did you do that?" Tails asked.

"We told you, did we not?" Earthia said, "Greenghosts have powers beyond the strongest of Seedrians. We can manipulate all forms of energy instead of just the Life Energy in plants. Thus, I was able to create this barrier to protect the people in this ship as well as our comrade."

"You do know that Dr. Eggman isn't exactly our comrade," Sonic said, "For now, it is one of those 'occasional exceptions.'"

"Wait," Cream added, "If the barrier is only protecting the people in the ships, then…" she gasped at the realization, "Mother! Vector!"

She started to run out of the bridge to the hangar.

"Wait," Earthia warned, "If you leave the barrier, you will be affected by the energy waves."

"I don't care," Cream said, "I have to find them."

She then ran out the door to the bridge.

"She always has been a little reckless," Sonic sighed, "And coming from me, that's saying something."

"I'll follow her," Tails said, "Chris, take over."

"Got it," Chris said, taking the seat Tails was in, "We'll deal with the Chaos Emerald."

"I'll go with you, Tails," Cosmo said, "You will need my power to survive the energy waves."

Cream made it to the hangar and was about to board her small, yellow pod. Tails arrived in the hangar with Cosmo's spirit in toe.

"Wait up," Tails said getting Cream's attention, "You're going to need our help. Only Greenghosts can block the waves."

Cream nodded and got into her ship. Tails and Cosmo boarded the X Tornado. The two ships were brought to the launch bay. They took off.

As they exited the Blue Typhoon, Cosmo did the same procedure her mother did to put a barrier around the ships.

They flew over Green Hill and landed at the cottage that belonged to Cream and her family. Tails, Cream, Cheese, and Cosmo exited their respective ships. Cosmo expanded the barrier so that it covered the whole cottage. They ran inside. Cream raced to her mother's room, where the older bunny lay quietly in bed.

"Mother?" Cream said, fearing that her mother did not survive.

Suddenly, Vanilla jolted to life.

"COOKIE!" she screamed, waking up from the shock from her nightmare.

"Hurry mother," Cream said, dragging Vanilla out of the room with her nightgown still on, "We have to check on Vector and the others."

The group ran out of the cottage and darted for the Chaotix headquarters under the protection of the Greenghost barrier. However, on their way, they encountered the ship belonging to Dark Sapling. Suddenly, a flash of light covered them and transported them instantaneously to a vast room. Another flash of light appeared, and revealed the leader of their enemy, holding the purple Chaos Emerald in his hand.

"Dark Sapling," Tails said.

"Correct," the figure said.

Tails, Cream, and Cheese started their attack, but their adversary quickly dodged and counter attacked every move. Tails, Cream, and Cheese lay on the floor, defeated. Wires appeared from the floor and ensnared the prisoners, attempting to steal their life energy. Tails, Cream, Cheese, Vanilla, and even Cosmo in her Greenghost form were caught.

Meanwhile, the crew on board the Blue Typhoon prepared to assault the ship. The Sonic Power Cannon was prepared and Sonic got in.

"SONIC POWER CANNON, FIRE!" cried Chris.

But before Sonic was launched, the power went out. The back-up engine kicked-in shortly afterward, but it wasn't enough to launch Sonic. The blue blur ran back to the bridge.

"What happened?" Sonic said.

Then, something beeped on the dashboard where Chris was sitting.

"The Chaos Emeralds, and even the Master Emerald," he said, astonished, "they all have been transported onto the ship."

"But," Knuckles said baffled, "How?"

Just then, a flash of light engulfed them and they found themselves in the prison room, next to Tails, Cream, Cheese, Vanilla, and Cosmo and they were soon bound by wires as well. Another flash of light appeared, showing Dr. Eggman, Scratch, Grounder, Bokkun, Breezy, Shadow, and Rouge. And before they could act, they too were bound by wires.

"And I thought this was a K+ rated story," Rouge said.

In front of them were Dark Sapling, Hera, and Andromeda, with the seven Chaos Emeralds surrounding them and the Master Emerald hovering over their heads. In the hands of the leader was the potted plant that Tails had kept in his room.

"So," Sonic said, "You're Dark Sapling."

"That is correct," The leader of the Donkel said, "And these are Hera and Andromeda."

"How kind that you introduced your comrades," Vanilla said.

"This is the famous Sonic whose name has spread far across the galaxy for being its savior," Dark Sapling said, then looked to Tails and Shadow, "Or rather, one of the three saviors."

"You," Knuckles said, baffled, "You didn't use-"

"Chaos Control?" Dark Sapling said, "Yes. That is how I was able to collect the Chaos Emeralds, the Master Emerald, and the remains of Dark Oak's Final Mover form, which I have right here in my hands."

Tails was in shock and Dark Sapling took note of it.

"Yes, Miles," he said, "Parts of the source of your grief and the cause of your grief have come together right here, due to the failed attempt by the one who controls the light and the so-called ultimate life form to resurrect the one you so deeply love."

"Well," Sonic said, in sad defeat, "since we're doomed to die and you're going to be the ruler of the galaxy and all, of course, we would like to know something. Why?"

"Normally, it would be painful to tell my tragic tale," Dark Sapling said, "But since I can no longer feel any petty emotions, I will let you know without hesitation."

He then took off his armor, and, to the shock of everyone, underneath, was a green and white Gizoid. Hera and Andromeda took off their armor too, revealing that they were also Gizoids. Hera was red and white while Andromeda was cyan and white.

* * *

**Author's Note: There you have it, Folks. My next chapter.**

**P.S. If Rouge's line sound's too riske, I'm sorry. I will remove it.**


	11. Chapter 11

Sonic: Vines of Sorrow Ch. 11

"So," Lucas said, "This is what you have become Lee?"

"That is correct," the green Gizoid said, "We are now more machines than animals."

"So," Sonic said, "What happened?"

"It all started long ago," Dark Sapling said, "Our race, the Nocturnus, had tried to live in harmony with the Seedrians on the planet Greengate, ever since we were taken from Mobius to their planet by an ancient event that occurred more than four thousand years ago. It was said that, before the event, the neo-animals and humans all lived on one planet. However, our ancestors have fought to expand their power. We would have seized complete control, had it not been for the Echidna Clan. They tried to harness the power of the Chaos Emeralds, with the result of awakening Chaos, the guardian of the Chao. Once Chaos had seen the creatures pushed aside by the clan, it grew furious. Absorbing the power of the Chaos Emeralds, it grew into a monster. However, a weapon on our side, the first Gizoid, stood up to it and absorbed the Chaos Emeralds power as well. There are two parts to the power of the emeralds. First, the positive energy, in which the user uses them as an act of defense for his or herself and the people he or she cares about, channeled by positive emotions: Courage, love, trust. Then there is the negative energy, in which the user uses them as a means of offense for their own reasons, channeled by negative emotions: Hatred, sadness, grief. However, while Chaos absorbed the negative energy by means of hatred and vengeance towards the Echidna Clan, the Gizoid absorbed the positive energy by default. Machines can access the power of the Chaos Emeralds prematurely. Once the Gizoid defeated Chaos, it absorbed the negative energy. However, since Chaos had been able to feel emotion, the negative energy overpowered the positive energy and transformed the positive energy into negative energy. When an event that causes one half of the energy to convert the other half of energy to the same form, the Chaos Emeralds become Super Emeralds and the power output is increased while requiring less energy from the user. Chaos was said to have been sealed away in the Master Emerald by a young, orange echidna. However, the Gizoid found the emerald and used it to increase the energy of the Super Emeralds even further. Unfortunately, the power could not be contained, and it accidentally created Chaos Control. It has not been said where the people that were affected had gone off to, but it is said that a fraction of the Nocturnus Clan had been transported to the planet Greengate: my ancestors."

"Wait," Dr. Eggman spoke up, "My grandfather, Gerald Robotnik, discovered a Gizoid. It was found on Earth, a planet dominated by humans, yet connected to this planet. In his journal, he stated that the Gizoid was approximately four thousand years old. He had also modified the Gizoid to have a soul, modeled after the personality of his daughter, Maria, and gave it the ability to learn emotions to contain his destructive power."

"That explains the connection between the two planets, Mobius and Earth," Tails said.

"And the soul that Emerl has," Cream said.

"And that explains the writing that we found on that computer in the pod in Holoska," Tails continued, "It was the language that the Seedrians used, though a different dialect."

"Shall I continue?" Dark Sapling said.

"Why certainly," Cream said.

"The Nocturnus and the Seedrians have lived together on the planet in peace. However it wasn't to last forever. One day, our latest ruler grew greedy. He wanted the power of the whole planet under his grasp. To do this, he launched an attack on the Seedrian capital. All those who wished not to join him were to be dismembered from the clan. Ruby, Aqua and I were three of them. The Seedrians have won the war. Afterwards, the Nocturnus was banished to seek out a different planet to inhabit, however Sapphire, Aqua and I were not allowed to join the Nocturnus on their quest. Instead, we wondered across the galaxy alone, eventually finding ourselves on planet Marmolim. The inhabitants were an interesting race. They have harnessed the power to use charms to tell fortunes and cast love spells. Years have passed and we lived happily with the Marmolmians, but my heart ached from missing my friends and Greengate. I decided to travel there one day, but one of the fortune tellers told me that all I will find there is sorrow. This only furthered my curiosity. Ruby, Aqua and I flew off to planet Greengate, but when we arrived, all we saw was the result of destruction. Burned trees, buildings in ruin, nothing seemed to survive. I came across a building that held a hologram of Earthia. It told the story of how a menace had come to invade the planet. The Seedrians attempted to combat the invaders, but to no avail. The Thorndrigans wanted to stay and fight the enemy to the bitter end while the Petali wanted to leave the planet, knowing that there was no hope of winning the war, and find somewhere else in the galaxy to settle. The two ideals had divided the Seedrians, even my closest friends, Lucas and Earthia, have fought amongst themselves when Earthia found out that Lucas was willing to sacrifice the life supporting Planet Egg of Greengate to increase the power of the soldiers and win the war. In the end, the Thorndrigans stayed to fight and the Petali left, destroying their planet with an arsenal of weapons after their departure, destroying the invaders as well as most of the Thorndrigans, leaving only Lucas and four others to survive. Lucas became Dark Oak and he and the remaining Thorndrigans became the Metarex, and they planned to conquer the universe and remake it so that the inhabitants were only Seedrians and plants. After hearing the story, I felt a giant wave of grief run over me. It was bad enough that I was separated from my once good friends, but to see them become torn apart by their beliefs and to see the devastation that was brought onto my home planet fueled my sadness. Ruby and Aqua felt it much the same way. Then, that sadness turned to anger and hatred towards Lucas, Earthia, and the invaders. I realized what I had to do. The Nocturnus, the latest ruler, the invaders, they all desired power. And Lucas and Earthia had different ideals, which were revealed in the war against the invaders: Lucas desired to sacrifice the life of the planet to save the Seedrians, while Earthia desired to save the Seedrians without further costs. And I was sure that, even if one race existed in the universe, as long as we had these desires, people will continue to have reason to fight, but if we didn't have these desires, if we all were to follow one ideal and care about nothing else, not even ourselves, there would be no conflict, no wars; everything in perfect harmony. Among the carnage, I found just one small sapling, alone. I took the small plant and began to construct a plan to perfect the galaxy. Fate was with me as I discovered an old space vessel, the one we are standing in here, with a small group of Gizoids inside: the future residence of the entire galaxy. I had modified the vessel to harness the power of the small sapling that grows in the heart of the ship. I had also constructed the Gizoids so that they run on the souls of life forms, without presenting any emotion. Ruby, Aqua, and I gave our souls to these Gizoids and set out for our conquest as Hera, Andromeda, and Dark Sapling, programmed only to eliminate all emotion. We had also come across some allies who supported our beliefs, but their loss of emotion was the reward for their cooperation. Some of them helped create more Gizoids, so that we could have an army."

"I have to say," Sonic said, "That sounds like a pretty boring galaxy you're setting out to create."

"Since we wouldn't be feeling emotions," Dark Sapling stated, "It would not matter to us."

"But there would be no good emotions," Cream said, "No Joy, no laughter, no love."

"A sacrifice to rid the negative emotions," Lee said, "Adding to that, the 'love' your two-tailed friend has for you is fake."

The shock shook Tails and Cream.

"I've been meaning to tell you," Cosmo said.

Everyone looked at the greenghost.

"I can see it as well," Lee said, "And I recognize the formula. It is the infamous Love Spell from Marmolim."

"But how?" Amy said, "The effect only worked on Tails and Cosmo."

"I heard an old Marmolimian story," Lee said, "It has been said that if one of the effected people dies, the spell will seek out another romantic connection for the still living half. If there is another person with romantic feelings for the effected person and the two people make physical contact, the love spell will establish the romantic connection between those two individuals. While the rabbit's love for the fox is pure and true, the feelings the fox has are nothing more than a farce."

"No… no… NO!" Tails screamed as a wave of grief raced through his body.

He fell to his knees and started to cry.

"It can't be…" he said as the vines that took hold of him started to drain his energy, "I thought… I might have… a second chance… at… love."

The fox dropped to the floor.

Cream felt her strength being drained as well as she witnessed yet another tragedy occurring before her eyes.

"TAILS!" she screamed.

Their friends looked in anger at the three Gizoids in front of them.

"There is no point in fighting," Dark Sapling said, "Your friend is having the last of his life energy drained."

"I won't let this happen," Cosmo yelled.

"But it already is beginning," the green Gizoid said, "And you will join him soon. You will be a part of the system, living in a society without any needs or desires. You will be programmed to do specific tasks that will further advance this society. We will all be a perfect society, because we will not attach ourselves to anything remotely of value. We will have no families, no friends. We will have nothing."

The last sentence echoed in Cosmo's mind before she let out a scream that the whole planet would have heard.

"DARK… SAPLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!"

The trio of Gizoids walked off with the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald hovering behind them.

The three Gizoids entered into a room located in the chest of the giant ship. That was where the sapling, now a blossom tree, was stored. Dark Sapling stood right in front of it with Hera at his right and Andromeda at his left. The Chaos Emeralds surrounded them in a circle with the Master Emerald hovering overhead. Dark Sapling placed the potted plant in front of him, took out the resident that it held, and placed it right next to the tree. He held up his hand. The plant glowed and floated up to the trunk of the tree, merging with it. The pink blossoms that were on the blossom tree turned dark and an eerie aura surrounded it.

"Now," Dark Sapling announced to his colleagues, "it is time that we purged the inhabitants of this world of their emotions."

The Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald began to glow. The Chaos Emeralds flashed and grew in size, now Super Emeralds. Wires shot out of the walls and attached themselves to the three Gizoids and the emeralds.

"It is time to awaken, Metal Mover," Dark Sapling announced.

The ship began to stand upright as a dragon. Waves of Chaos Energy radiated from it, ready to sap the life energy of any and all of the residence of the planet.

In the belly of the giant, Sonic and the crew fought with all their might against the wires that were draining them of their energy, but it was no use. With the tragedy that they have witnessed, they could not fight back. Cream, in particular, had it worse. First Emerl, then Cosmo, and now, right before her eyes, someone that she began to see as more than a friend have all left her. Her body quickly went into a coma, where she found herself covered in a big blanket of darkness. She closed her eyes and waited to be reborn along with all those she lost as mindless droids. For a while all seemed quiet.

"Don't ever give up, my daughter," a voice said.

Cream opened her eyes. There, standing right before her in the darkness, was a tall, black and yellow rabbit. He looked just like the rabbit that she saw in the photos at home.

"Father?" Cream said.

* * *

**Author's Note: It is finally here. Also, please don't flame me for the Love Spell twist (although I know you will anyway).**


	12. Chapter 12

Sonic: Vines of Sorrow Ch. 12

Cream found herself standing in pitch-black darkness, the wires that latched onto her seemingly gone. She looked in amazement at the black and yellow rabbit that stood before her. This being was none other than her father, Cookie.

"Father?" Cream said, "What's happening?"

"You are in a coma," Cookie said, "soon your soul will be absorbed and transplanted to a Gizoid."

"What are you doing here?" Cream said.

"I am here to help you. I know what you and your mother have been through," Cookie said to his daughter, with a sad look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Cream said, "Is it because my mother is marrying someone else."

"Not entirely," Cookie responded, "What does bother me is what she hadn't told you. How I died."

Cream looked at him with confusion. What her mother had said about the death of Cookie was a lie?

Cookie explained his story: "Back when I was just your age, I had obtained the power to combat the evil that threatens us. Your mother was much the same. We were the best of friends since we first met. We understood each other well and rarely fought. As we grew up together, we eventually fell in love and got married. However, shortly after you were born, Dr. Robotnik began his plans to enslave our world. He started with roboticizing the neo-animals so that they could do his bidding. When a wave of his minions took you, I was given an ultimatum: if I put up any resistance to him, you would be robiticized. Left without a choice, I surrendered myself to him and I was the one roboticized. Soon, your mother and I faced each other in battle and she won. Before my robotic body would explode, I told her to take care of you. I had been watching over you and your mother. I have seen you take on every challenge that you had been through: from battling the simplest of Dr. Robotnik's schemes, to taking part in a war that threatened the entire galaxy. I have seen you smile at every good time you had with your friends, and cry at every bad time. And I have seen how much you have grown."

Cookie kneeled down to stroke the back of his daughter's head.

"I don't want you to give up," he said, "You and your friends have come so far, and if you surrender, you all will be slaves to Dark Sapling. Fight. I know you can."

With those words in mind, Cream's face changed from sadness to determination.

"I will not let anyone," she exclaimed, "not me, or my friends, have their lives be led without emotion."

With those words ringing out through the empty void, a soft glimmer of light appeared.

"There's your way out," Cookie said, "Go. Your friends need you."

"I know," Cream responded.

The young rabbit ran toward the light.

"So you still have the strength to fight," the voice of Dark Sapling said through the darkness, "show me."

Black figures sprung up from the darkness, vaguely humanoid in shape. They charged at Cream. The young rabbit fought back. Finally, after many short bouts, she made it to the light.

She woke up as her real self still constricted by wires. She fought hard to remove them, eventually pulling them out of their sockets. She noticed the people around her struggling with the wires.

"Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cheese," she called out, "everyone, don't give up."

She went over to Tails.

"Tails!" she cried, "Tails, wake up."

"His time has almost come," Dark Sapling's voice said, "At this point it is impossible to speak to him."

Thinking fast, Cream took a piece of wire that was attached to her and stabbed it into Tails' neck.

"I will not let this happen," Cream said, "I will share my energy with him if I need to."

"You plan to link your soul with his?" Dark Sapling replied, "No matter. You still won't be able to help him awaken. Communicating with him, even with your souls linked, would be like finding a pebble lost in a vast desert."

"As long as there's still a chance," Cream said, "I will save my friend."

Cosmo, managing to get free from the wires, followed her into Tails' mind.

Deep inside Tails' subconscious, the fox was lying in a never ending void of darkness.

"…ls! Ta…! Tai…!" Cream's voice echoed through the darkness.

Tails slowly opened his eyes.

"Cream?" he said weakly, "is that you?"

"Tails!" Cream called back.

In the distance, a soft light glimmered and the soul of the young rabbit ran towards him. She kneeled down beside him.

"Tails," she said, "I don't want it to end like this. You are my friend, and I will always stand beside my friends. I know that you might not really love me as I do with you, and you might not see me the same way again, but I am willing to help you live your life happily."

The fox looked up at the rabbit. He saw her determination to help him. Then, it dawned upon him about what he had been doing.

"Cream," he said, "You and everyone else had done the best that you could to get me out of my sorrow, and I thank you for that. I have the picture that was shot with all of us at the party on the blue typhoon, and every time I look at that, all I looked at was Cosmo, thinking about the one I lost. I didn't want to live with what I had done to her. But now I see the whole picture, and I know that there is still a life that I can have with my friends. I'm sorry that I acted so stupidly. I was so sad and angry at myself for what I have done. And now, I do not want my friends to feel the pain that I had. I did make a promise to you after all, didn't I; that I will stay alive?"

Cosmo's spirit appeared beside them.

"I don't want you to give up your life so quickly just to be with me," She said, "What I had done, I did it so that everyone else can live their lives, especially you. The last thing I want is to have all my friends live out the rest of their lives in sadness. And I certainly don't want them living an emotionless life under Dark Sapling's system."

"Then I will promise you that I will live that life happily," Tails said, "you and Cream."

"Also," Cosmo added, "Cream, if you promise to take good care of Tails, then you have my approval of loving him."

Tails and Cream looked at her in shock.

"I told you," Cosmo said, "I want you both to live the lives I saved for you happily. If this will make your lives happy, you can have it."

Tails and Cream looked at each other. There was a brief moment of silence as they thought about what they were given.

"Well, Tails," Cream said, a little nervous, "would you like to be my… well… sweetheart?"

"Cream," Tails said with a smile, "You had been a wonderful friend to have. When I chose to stay at home during your birthday, you came by just to try and cheer me up. That alone proves how much you care about me. I will not let that care go to waste."

He got up.

"Cream," he continued, "I am yours. Consider it a late birthday gift."

"Thank you," Cream said, smiling.

That was when a bright light shown around them. The darkness vanished, and seven bright orbs of energy appeared around them.

"The Super Emeralds," Dark Sapling said, "It can't be. They are calling out to Tails."

The orbs rotated around Tails as he looked at them in curiosity.

"Tails," Cosmo said, "remember what you told me? We also feel hate and sadness, but you trust your friends, who will always be there to help you when you need them."

"And as long as I have that feeling," Tails finished, "We will never be defeated."

The orbs flew towards Tails and he absorbed them.

In the real world, Tails awoke and a bright light spread out that eradicated the wires bounding him and his friends. Cream opened her eyes to see Tails standing in front of her, his fur glowing bright gold and a smile spread across his face that had been lost for so long. He hugged her close.

"Thank you," he said.

Cream smiled her own, trademark smile and returned the hug.

"I'm so glad you're back," she said.

As they released their embrace, Tails held his hand up.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" he shouted, and everyone teleported outside.

"All right," Sonic said, "Glad to see that you're back."

"There's still one problem," Tails said looking back on the giant Metal Mover, "We have to take care of this guy."

"It's up to you," Sonic said, "You have the power of the Super Emeralds. Only you can defeat them."

"I won't let you down," Tails said.

"We will cheer you on," Cream said.

"Of course," Tails said, "Without all of you, I would still be at home, mopping. Thanks again for never giving up on me."

He flew off using the energy given to him by the Super Emeralds.

"I won't let you down," Tails said.

He flew off to confront the three headed monstrosity.

"It's time to put an end to your plans, Dark Sapling!" Tails exclaimed.

"I see that you were able to obtain the power of the Super Emeralds directly," Dark Sapling said, "However, with the physical forms of the emeralds along with the Master Emerald in our possession, we also have the power of the Super Emeralds."

"I will not let you take over," Tails said, "I will fight to the end."

"Then, come," Dark Sapling said, "Show us what power the Super Emeralds gave you."

Metal Mover's heads stared at Tails. The red dragon head, controlled by Hera, spat fire from its mouth at Tails. Tails dodged the attacks and flew into the maw of the dragon. He ran down the throat and found Hera's Gizoid form at the end. He dashed right into it, destroying it and the head. Tails flew out in time to see the dragon head crumble.

Next was the blue dragon head, spewing icicle shards at Tails as the two-tailed fox flew forward at high speed, into that dragon's mouth. He ran through the throat, to the end, where Andromeda's body was waiting. He proceeded to ram into it in much the same manner he did with Hera, flying out as the blue dragon head collapsed.

Finally, there was Dark Sapling's green dragonhead, which launched lightning from its mouth. Tails dodged the lightning and made it into the dragon's mouth, flying down its throat. Taking drastic measures, Dark Sapling detached himself from the end of the throat. He used Chaos Control to escape. Tails saw him blink out of sight. Before he could consider where he would be, he noticed vines starting to spread throughout Metal Mover.

Outside, Tails' friends watched as Metal Mover was covered by ivy. More and more ivy slowly started to cover the giant metallic machine, until it was completely covered. Then, the ivy started to expand, forming into what looked like a giant tree.

Inside, Tails flew out of the dragon's throat to find himself trapped in a giant room made out of ivy. He looked up to see Dark Sapling attached to vines on the ceiling.

"Now," he said, "I make my final stand, inside the mighty Yggdrasil. Super Emeralds, Master Emeralds, give me all the power you have!"

His Gizoid body began to glow as the vines transferred the energy of the emeralds to him. The vines released him and his body started to morph in to a ball, the form that had laid waste to the planet Mobius so long ago.

Tails dashed at the green orb and the final fight ensued. Claws came out from Dark Sapling's orb shaped form, firing rays at Tails. One hit and stunned Tails for a moment. Two of the claws came together. Energy was charged up between them. Tails recovered just in time to get out of the way of the blast. The claws also fired missiles at him, but Tails was able to dodge them. He charged at Dark Sapling, where the forehead light was. He launched himself at it. Dark Sapling tumbled back. Tails dashed at the forehead light again and again. Eventually, the orb started to explode, but Dark Sapling's body wasn't destroyed. Instead, it was back in its humanoid shape.

"Why…" Dark Sapling said, "Why did you refuse to join us? Why are you choosing to live with emotions? Do you not realize the pain that you were given, or considered the pain that can and even will fall upon you in the future?"

"I know that I am putting myself at the risk of emotional pain," Tails said, "But I am not afraid. I have overcome my pain with the help of my friends, and I will not worry about the pain that will come to me in the future: instead, I look forward to the joy and laughter in that future."

"You are a fool," Dark Sapling said, holding out his hands with a ball of energy accumulating in their palms, "You know nothing. If you will not join us, I will destroy you."

Tails spread his arms out.

'Everyone,' he said telepathically to his friends outside Yggdrasil, 'give me your energy.'

Outside, Sonic, Cream, and all the others raised their hands up over their heads. They gave Tails all the positive feelings that they had. They gave him their courage, their hopes, their joy, their love, their trust, their friendship.

Inside Yggdrasil, Tails' aura started to expand and form into what looked like a phoenix with a swallow's tail.

"Chaos Blast!" Dark Sapling shouted, as he fired a beam of light ahead at Tails.

"Chaos Phoenix!" Tails called out as he charged into the beam, clashing with it.

"I will not hide from pain by giving up my emotions." Tails said, "I will fight it. I have my eyes set on the future, prepared for the worst and hoping for the best."

Slowly, he picked up the pace as he inched towards Dark Sapling.

"I will embrace the good times I had and will have with my friends. And the fact that I will not be with my friends forever makes those moments of joy and laughter all the more important."

The fox began to fly faster, pushing against the beam even harder.

"That is the true power of Chaos: the value of life. That is why I have been given this power. I know what it means to live my life! I know what it means to share my life with others! I KNOW NOW WHAT IT MEANS TO LIVE!"

He collided with Dark Sapling, destroying his body. Emerging from the body was a green orb of light. It morphed into the form of the green and white echidna that it contained.

"If this is what you wanted, so be it," Lee said, "With my defeat, you have brought the way of life back to what it originally was."

"I will assure you," Tails said, as his phoenix aura shrank back, "This IS life."

With that, Yggdrasil and Metal Mover began to wither and crumble. The waves of Chaos energy that were draining people of their life energy faded away.

Sonic, Cream, and the rest of the crew looked in the sky at Tails' glowing form. The two-tailed fox then reverted to his regular self and plummeted toward the ground, landing in the blossom tree that was the center of Dark Sapling. Only the blossom tree's blossoms were of many different colors.

Tails' friends raced over to the blossom tree to meet him.

* * *

**Author's Note: IT'S FINALLY HERE! Also, stay tuned for the conclusion.**


	13. Final

Sonic: Vines of Sorrow FINAL

Tails awoke, finding himself inside the blossom tree. He looked around, finding many colorful blossoms surrounding him. Standing before him was Cosmo.

"Thank you," she said, "I am glad to see that you have overcome your pain."

"I couldn't have done it on my own," Tails said, "My friends helped me out."

Sonic, Cream, and everyone else made it to the colorful blossom tree. Tails jumped down out of its branches with Cosmo's spirit behind him.

"Way to go, Tails!" Sonic said, "Way to go."

Cream ran to Tails, hugging him close, tears of joy in her eyes.

Vanilla watched them.

"Our daughter has grown strong," a voice said behind her.

Vanilla spun around to find her dead husband behind her. She stared for a moment in shock.

"You shouldn't have had to hide the fact that it was you who killed me," Cookie said.

Vanilla quickly broke down into tears. Cookie naturally wrapped his arms around her in comfort.

"I'm sorry," Vanilla said, "I shouldn't have had to hide it. Even when my own daughter told me about the tragic sacrifices they had to make, I still kept it hidden."

"That's okay, mommy," their daughter said, suddenly right beside them with Tails.

"It seems you really have grown so strong," Vanilla said.

"You have too," Cookie said to Vanilla, "I have seen how you were still able to keep that bright smile of yours."

Vanilla smiled that very same smile right after she heard those words.

"Go on and have your second chance at love," Cookie said.

Vanilla looked at him as if he was crazy.

"I'm dead," Cookie remarked, "and with Dark Sapling's actions put to a stop, our spirits will move on. You still have a life to lead. Live it well."

"I promise," Vanilla said.

"No," said Cream, "We ALL will promise."

With that, the spirits slowly started to fade away.

"Thanks again, everyone," Tails said, "I can't thank you enough."

"Well," Amy said, pushing Cream towards him, "I know one way."

Cream and Tails felt their faces grow bright red.

"Go on," Amy said, "You might not be able to have this chance again."

The two sweethearts looked at each other.

"Well Tails?" Cream said.

"Well…" was all Tails could say.

The fox and rabbit inched closer to each other. After a short moment, their lips finally connected. It was a simple kiss, but one that gave them a warm feeling in their hearts. The two disconnected as the sun started to shine behind them.

"Oh my," Vanilla said, "is it morning already?"

"We've pretty much been up all night," Sonic said with a yawn, "so much has happened that I didn't even get to check the time."

"Well then," Vanilla said, I guess I should bring Cream home for a nap. I'm certain shell need it."

Yeah," Sonic remarked, "These two sweethearts have been through a lot. They deserve a good rest."

He turned to Tails.

"Come along champ," he said, "let's get you home."

"Good bye, Tails," Cream said as she and her mom began to walk home.

"Good bye, Cream," Tails responded as he too headed home.

The group parted ways, as a little, black robot looked on in sadness.

"Well," Bokkun said, "I guess that's that."

He started to head back to Eggman's fortress, his head hung, when he noticed Breezy standing right behind him.

"Breezy," Bokkun said, "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to see what you were up to," the little maid robot said, "Are you okay?"

Bokkun didn't give any answer. He just walked passed her, without attempting to look in her eyes.

"Bokkun," Breezy said, grabbing onto his shoulder, "it is okay. You can talk to me."

Bokkun looked up at her eyes. He noticed a look of concern on her face.

"I saw that Cream had gotten together with Tails," Bokkun said, "and I know now that we will not be together."

"It's okay," Breezy said with a smile, hoping that Bokkun would smile along with her, "You two probably wouldn't have been a good match anyway."

"I guess so," Bokkun said, "I should've known that it wasn't meant to be."

His sorrow even started to make him cry a little.

"I just…" he said, his voice quivering, "I wish I had someone who could love me back."

Before he could fully breakdown, Breezy let her own emotions get to her. She quickly planted her lips on his. Bokkun's sorrow quickly turned to shock and bashfulness as his lips were met with hers. Breezy pulled away, her face red as a tomato.

"Breezy?" Bokkun said.

"I'm sorry," Breezy said, ashamed, "I couldn't help it."

"I… I never knew you liked me like that," Bokkun said.

"Well… I do," Breezy said, "I'm sorry if you don't feel the same way."

She started to walk away. Bokkun got in front of her.

"Well," Bokkun said, "I don't know about that, but I am happy to have you with me. It's good to see someone who is willing to laugh along with me as we taunt our enemies."

Breezy cheered up at his words. At least her crush appreciated her company. That was when their fat mad scientist master appeared behind them.

"There you are," he said, "I am planning to take a nap to relieve myself of this sleepless night. When I get up, I expect a good breakfast. So, get to it Breezy."

The doctor then walked off. Bokkun and Breezy followed. Bokkun looked over at Breezy to see her depressed expression. Then, he smiled as something came to his mind.

"Hey, Breezy," he said, to which the angelic bot responded by looking over to him with a questioning expression, "I have an idea on how you can get back at that egghead."

Bokkun whispered into Breezy's ear. After hearing the plan, the little servant smirked and giggled, before they caught up with their master.

The spirits looked down at the group from high above the trees, visible to no one but themselves.

"You let your beloved have another chance," Earthia said, "You let him find love again."

"Even if it meant that your love for him will not be as strong as before," Lucas pointed out.

"I guess that means you are over him," Galaxina said.

Cosmo looked at her sternly.

"I haven't really gotten over him," she said.

She put her hand over her heart.

"I will always remember the time I have shared with my friends and I hope that they will live their lives happily without me. That especially goes for Tails. I will never really get over him, but I will not let my love for him drag him down."

"I guess I was wrong," Lee remarked, "People do have the strength in their hearts to live their lives despite the harshness they must face."

"It is quite ironic," Aqua said, "Our emotions have driven us to take away the feelings of the people in the universe. We were willing to fulfill our wish to make sure that no one will feel pain, agony, or despair ever again."

"Well," Earthia responded, "Now you know the way of life. These children have shown you the error of your ways."

With those words, Lee, Ruby, and Aqua smiled.

"Oddly enough," Lee said, "I feel rather thankful for that."

"I agree," Aqua said.

"So do I," Ruby replied.

Cosmo and Emerl looked down at their friends one last time.

"Tails, Cream" Cosmo said, "No matter what happens, remember: Live, and live, and keep on living; through every good time and bad time that you face. And know that you are not alone, for there will always be someone by your side."

The day moved from morning to afternoon.

In the workshop on top of the cliff overlooking the sea, Tails awoke in his bedroom with a new sense of energy and a smile on his face. Cream awoke in her bedroom back at her little cottage, feeling much the same way. Tails got ready to go outside while Cream ran downstairs.

"Have fun," her mother told her, "and remember: the wedding is tonight."

"I will," Cream said as she got out the door and started to fly off.

The two met each other while they were flying to each other's homes.

"Tails?" Cream said.

"Cream?" Tails said.

They spoke to each other simultaneously

"Where are you going?"

"To see you."

"Funny, I was going to see you too."

There was a second of silence as the small scene started to sink in. Then they chuckled.

"So," Cream said, "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know," Tails said, "I guess we could just fly around."

Cream shrugged and said "okay."

The two started their flight across the Green Hill area. Cream looked over at Tails who had a wide smile on his face as he looked upon the scenery.

"Are you okay?" the little rabbit said.

"I am," Tails said, "It's just… I never knew that the sun could feel this warm, or the grass could look so green."

"Really?" Cream responded a little confused.

Tails gave her this answer: "After what I have been through when Dark Sapling was stealing my energy and you came to save me, I understand now what it feels like to be alive: to enjoy all that there is to be enjoyed, because it will not always be there."

"I see," Cream said as they stopped and hovered, facing each other, "I want to treasure all the good times that I have with the people I love and care about. I know that they will not be around forever."

She inched closer to Tails and they started to hold hands. "So, I want to enjoy this day with you and everyone else."

The two flew off as another pair of sweethearts prepared for their fun.

Dr. Eggman waited at a dinner table in his tower overlooking the seaside. The little "angel," Breezy and her little "devil" crush, popped up from the other side of the table with a covered tray.

"Oh, Master Eggman," Breezy sang, "Bokkun and I made you something extra special today."

"Let me guess," The plump, mad scientist said, "Green Hill eggs and ham."

Breezy shook her head saying "mmm, mmm."

"Chocolate-covered, hard-boiled eggs?" came the master's next answer.

Another shaking head from Breezy followed by "Nah Ah."

"Canary omelet?"

Breezy gave one more shake of her head with a "nope."

"Well," Eggman said, now agitated, "What then?"

Breezy put the tray on the table and Bokkun took off the cover, revealing a pile of dozens of what seemed to be black-colored eggs.

"A little something," Breezy said, "We call them egg bombs."

The two then dashed off, while Eggman looked at the treats with curiosity.

"Egg bombs, hm?" He muttered as he picked up one and examined it.

He then discovered an odd beeping sound coming from the eggs. He turned the egg in his hand around to notice a timer counting down, with eight seconds remaining. It took him a second before he discovered, to his shocked, that the eggs were actual bombs. He let out a yell, before the egg bombs exploded, covering him in black.

"BOKKUN! BREEZY!" He screamed.

The two mentioned were flying off, laughing.

THE END

* * *

**And it's done, folks. I know it isn't a masterpiece, but I am glad that I was able to finish it. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
